Enough Is Enough
by hi-there156
Summary: when the boys realize they done something wrong, they go to the professor for help. But does this really help or will it all end horrible. rated T just in case.PPGXRRB Normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story ever. I will accept constructive criticism…trust me I will need the help. This story starts off a little dark but it will become lighter. Well R&R please I would love to get some reviews for my first story.

Chapter one: A New Beginning

Three certain little girls flew towards Downtown Townsville to stop a crime in process. These little girls are none other than the Powerpuff Girls. They got an emergency call from the Mayor that three boys were robbing a candy store. Mayor had also said that they had strange powers and that he believes they are the Rowdyruff Boys whom had left Townsville years ago. The girls are know 14 years old and are in the middle of grade 8 seeming it is May and they will soon graduate grade 8. The clouds were dark and it looked as if it were going to rain but the girls kept flying.

Once the three girls entered the crime scene it started to rain, but the girls had to ignore it. "Well, well, well, look what we have here The Stupid-fluff Girls," a voice said and the red-haired girl automatically knew whom they were facing. " It's Power-puff Girls, idiots…time to beat your butts," the raven-haired girl yelled. "Buttercup, no don't fight yet, these boys got a lot of explaining to do," the red-haired girl said to the raven-haired girl. "I can't believe it…The Rowdyruff boys are back," a blond girl said disbelieving.

"That's right Bubbles we are back…how's things going around here, I heard crime went down," a blond boy said coming out of the shadows and towards the blond girl. "Um, yeah things are good… I-I guess." Stuttered the blond girl while the boy smirked as he drew closer to her as she backed away and hit a wall so she couldn't go any where. "Boomer please don't come any closer, I don't want to have to hurt you," the girl said. "And why on earth would I do that, you can't hurt me. Cause you are a weak sissy girl Bubbles. You couldn't even hurt a fly," he spoke.

"Leave Bubbles alone Boomer! You and your brothers should never have come back to Townsville." The red-haired girl spoke sternly "Why are we just talking, come on I want to fight, not talk." The raven-haired girl said " I completely agree Butternut," the raven-haired boy said as he lunged towards the raven-haired girl. The girl dodged the attack and soon the six 14 year olds all started to fight.

" Ready to give up yet Bubbles, because I don't want to hurt you even more," the blond boy said to the blond girl lying helplessly on the ground. She had blood oozing from a right side and a bloody nose. She lay limb but conscious and stuttered with her words "I-I g-gi~" "Bubbles don't say it, d-don't let them w-win," Blossom the red-haired girl yelled at her youngest sister. She could no longer see her other sister but could hear her fighting for her life. These boys have gotten stronger and even Buttercup couldn't last much longer neither could Blossom.

"I-I h-have to, I-I g-give u-up" Bubbles stuttered before she lay unconscious. While Blossom and Buttercup were distracted Brick and Butch knocked them out cold. Before realizing what they have done they did a victory dance with a series of flips. Boomer was the first one to realize that the girls could possibly die from all the blood loss. Bubbles with her right side oozing, Blossom with her left shoulder cut to the bone and her stomach bleeding, and Buttercup the worst of them all, her head was bleeding non-stop, her arms had a series of deep cuts along with her leg and her back was also bleeding.

"Uh guys…I t-think we may have k-killed them…" Boomer said, and then Brick and Butch realized the non-stop blood draining from the girls. "Take your counterpart and follow me I remember where the professor lives." Brick said as he picked up his counterpart, Blossom. His brothers picked up their counterparts and flew off following Brick.

When they reached the house, the boys were banging on the door and yelling to be let in. the door opened quickly showing the professor with a shocked face then ushered to the boys to follow him. The professor knew they did that to his daughters but seeing how they brought them here shows they have good in them. He made they boys put the girls on some medical beds and grabbed some first-aid kits and had they boys tell him the instructions on how to clean the deep wounds his daughters have but seeing they couldn't read he made the boys clean the wounds while he read the instructions to them.

The girls were hooked up to monitors and their wounds were clean but with the amount of blood loss each girls was in deep trouble if they didn't get more blood into their systems. "Boys I need a blood donation from you. Please I can't live without my girls…please do this, for me, for them." Professor begged and lightened up when the boys nodded their heads.

The professor quickly got the blood from them and put counterparts' blood to counterparts. The monitors showed no progress and the girls heart rates were going down.

But then their heart rates grew stronger and the professor sighed in relief. He then turned to the three boys who caused this problem. "Why would you do this to them? Why hurt them to an inch of their lives? Tell me." Professor asked the boys looked at each other then back to the professor. "Him, he told us to come back and destroy them but then we figured that we just killed three innocent girls and we are very sorry" Brick told him while his brothers nodded. Professor smiled because he realized that the boys were always good, they just were told what to do and were probably threatened to do so if they would choose not to.

This is truly the new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: gopottergo11: Yes young love is happening but nobody knows what these feelings are, so once everything is figured out everything will work out!

To lazy to log in: more is coming up!

Midnight Swagger: I'm glad you love it!

Thank you for being my first reviewers! This chapter is going to be interesting, one will wake, one will faint, and something attacks. New people appear, one will soon figure out a mystery. Well know that that's over, sit back relax and read!

Chapter 2: Surprises

Professor told the boys to stay at the house and watch the 3 unconscious girls, so he could go tell the Mayor that the girls can't fight crime until they heal. The Chemical X in the girls' bodies couldn't heal them properly and fully. As he left the boys sat next to their counterparts and watching the monitors to make sure that they really hadn't killed them.

'Why did Him have to tell us to kill them? I feel horrible.' Boomer thought while he watched Bubbles monitor beep over and over again. He watched how she only breathed and never moved from her position, hoping that she would wake up and not die. He never thought it would feel this horrible to kill someone, especially if that someone was Bubbles. Boomer has no clue what his feelings are telling him.

'Stupid Him, stupid Blossom, stupid everything. Why couldn't we just be normal kids and have no powers and live normal lives and not be murderers?' Brick thought as he watched Blossom breathe slowly. Brick wanted to punch something, get all his anger out. Brick stormed out of the room leaving his brothers, so he could go and let his anger out. When he got upstairs he saw that the girls bedroom door was open. He decided to go into the room just to see.

'Why did you have to be so weak Butters? I can't believe you gave up so easily. What am I thinking I went to hard on her and I may have killed her?' Butch thought as he looked between Buttercup and the monitor seeing if he killed her or not. He saw Brick storm out but decided not to follow him because Brick looked pissed off about something. Butch also didn't want to get punched by Brick either.

Boomer thought about the first time the girls defeated them. Then smiled at the memory of Bubbles kissing him on the cheek, not knowing why he smiled but still smiled. He remembered when the girls teamed up with Princess and defeated them by letting them play with the boat, jet, and tank. Also how Butch said that Princess was Bricks girlfriend. He noticed Brick storm out but didn't want to go after him.

Brick entered the girls' room and noticed a fourth drawer when there were only three of them. He walked over to the purple drawer and opened it up. There was a piece of a Power puff uniform. The cloth was purple and there was a note next to it but since Brick couldn't read he left it there. He closed the drawer and went down the stairs and slowly walked back to the lab.

Butch noticed that Buttercup started to stir and she started to sit up. Boomer got up and came over to him. When Buttercup opened her eyes she screamed and panicked because two of the Ruffs' were next to her. Brick came rushing in and saw her awake and slowly spoke "stay calm Buttercup we aren't going to hurt you or your sisters anymore we are here helping you three get better." after he said that she fainted. Her heart rate was going way faster then usual but slowly went back down. Just then the Professor came back with medical supplies 'I thought he said he was going to the mayor' the boys thought and someone they never saw before.

"Boys this is my cousin Sara. She is a doctor and here in town for a business trip. She is going to help take care of the girls." Professor said. Sara was a red-haired woman with blue eyes. She wore a nice green blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heels. She waved and then spoke " well I should make sure you did the procedures correctly, John you can go show the boys their rooms and possibly feed them. They look starved to death by know, poor things." The boys were taken upstairs and were showed their rooms. They were told to stay put until they were called for dinner.

Back downstairs, Sara was writing some things down about the girls' health condition. The three girls had woken up; Buttercup was looking around wondering if when she woke up first was just part of her dream. Bubbles was told to try and walk around and when she did she fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Sara picked her up and carried her upstairs. For a petite woman she was quite strong. She put Bubbles down on the living room couch and said Blossom would soon join her. As Sara went back down the Professor called dinner. He saw Bubbles sitting on the couch looking at him, he smiled as he went to the kitchen and brought a tray for his three daughters.

Sara came back up carrying Blossom and placed her next to Bubbles. "Buttercup is worse then these two, so she must stay put for awhile," Sara said. The boys descended down the stairs and saw only two of the girls in the living room. When the girls looked over they screamed and fell off the couch then screamed again in pain. Brick and Boomer ran over to them and picked them up bridal style; the girls kept screaming for them to put them down.

"GIRLS!" Professor yelled which made them stop screaming and looked at him.

The professor spoke again "the boys are here to help you not hurt you. Know boys you can put them down know." Noticing they were still holding the girls made them blush and put them down quickly but softly. Blossom winced when she was put down and Bubbles was crying from the pain she was in but not from being put down but the fall to the floor was hard and she was still hurt.

"I'm sorry did I put you down too hard." Boomer said worriedly and scared that he hurt her even more. She shook her head no and said softly "it was the fall to the ground that hurt me." Boomer sighed in relief but was still worried because she was still crying a bit. The boys were ushered into the dining room for dinner. There was some breaded chicken, veggies, and rice on each plate on the table. The boys sat next to each other as the Professor and Sara sat at the ends of the table. Sara showed the boys how to hold a fork properly but she cut their chicken for them.

Buttercup fell asleep in the lab were she was left. Blossom and Bubbles had pushed away their food because it hurt to eat and they weren't really hungry anyway. Butch went to the lab after he finished eating. When he got there Buttercup was asleep so he sat next to her medical bed and turned on the TV which was placed for Buttercup to watch as she was stuck down there. Butch flipped the channels until he reached the wrestling channel.

Brick and Boomer went back to the living room where Blossom and Bubbles were. They noticed the girls didn't eat their food. "Why didn't you eat anything?" Brick asked, "We aren't hungry." Blossom said softly. Bubbles had a weird look on her face as she stared out the window. You could faintly hear her say, "Gang green gang." as the door was busted down. Ace walked into the living room "Where is Buttercup?" he demanded as the rest of the gang appeared. Brick and Boomer stood up and walked over to them. "Why should we tell you" Boomer said angrily "Lil' Arturo, Snake, Big Billy, Grubber get them." Ace commanded. The battle was short and nothing much happened other then Brick and Boomer winning. Ace then called a retreat but shouted, "You won this time losers!"

When everything settled down Blossom and Brick started to play a game of chess. While Bubbles was watching the little match she eventually fell asleep. Boomer was watching the little game until he felt something lean on his shoulder. He looked over to see Bubbles fast asleep and using him as a pillow. "Um, Brick, Blossom what do I do with her," Boomer said pointing to the sleeping blond haired girl.

" Well you could take her upstairs and put her on her bed," Blossom suggested pointing upstairs while she moved her rook a few spots and Brick then took her queen. Boomer sighed as he slowly picked Bubbles up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He placed her down on a blue bed gently and walked out of the room to find something to do while Professor and Sara were out to pick up more supplies. Once he got downstairs he heard a scream come from upstairs. He quickly flew up to see Ace.

Ace held a knife to Bubbles throat ready to slit it any second. Ace knew he was getting weaker but thought it was just his team holding him down, so this time he brought a knife. " Know tell me where is Buttercup before I slit your little girlfriend's throat." Ace threatened Boomer. Boomer blushed at the words your girlfriend but hide it with anger.

Brick heard the scream along with Blossom. Brick quickly flew Blossom down to the lab got Butch and flew all the way to the girls' room to see Ace holding a knife to Bubbles throat. Brick gave his brothers a look and a plan was made.

Brick zoomed over to Ace punching him, which made him let go of Bubbles and the knife. Boomer quickly caught Bubbles swiftly and she held onto him scared to death and not wanting to let go. Butch picked up the knife and slit Ace once on the wrist them threw him out of the window. As Ace landed he got up and ran away back to his hideout in the dump.

Brick and Butch then flew down to the lab and picked up the other two girls and brought them upstairs. Buttercup was still fast asleep but Blossom was awake. Blossom looked panicked but when she saw Bubbles was alright she calmed down a bit. All the girls were placed on their beds softly. " Um girls why is there a purple drawer when non of you wear the colour purple?" Brick asked. Bubbles immediately broke into tears while Blossom was tearing up a bit. "Well, um, we had a fourth sister. She was…different. Her name was Bunny but she was unstable and well…you know, she di-died." Blossom said as she let tears slide down her face. "Oh, sorry I asked." Brick muttered "no it's ok you didn't know." Blossom whispered.

Brick walked over to the drawer and opened it. "I'm guessing this is all that's left of her, and a piece of paper." Bubbles stopped crying all of a sudden after Brick had said piece of paper. " Brick can I see the paper please?" Bubbles asked curiously. Brick nodded and handed it to her while she read it. She soon gasped, and then read the letter out loud.

" _Dear sisters,_

_I know you probably wouldn't notice that I left this letter for you. I just thought it was better to write then to actually tell you this, but I'm not really dead. Don't worry I'm in safe hands! Thanks for being so kind!_

_Love,_

_Bunny"_

Blossom gasped because she swore Bunny exploded from being unstable. Blossom was completely dumbfounded along with Bubbles. They heard footsteps coming and Brick took the paper and put it back in the drawer and closed it, and then leaned on it acting casual.

Sara appeared at the door. "What is Buttercup doing up here she's supposed to be in the lab?" Sara asked, "well Ace appeared and I don't really think it's safe for them to be down there." Brick answered. Sara nodded and made sure the windows were shut tightly. " well it's getting late you all should get some rest know." Sara said as she turned the lights out and made sure the boys went to their rooms'.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok this chapter kind of explains why the girls don't really care about the boys being there because I read the reviews and a few of you are confused so I hope this clears things up about what the girls think. Many surprises are to come, so read and review please!

Chapter 3: Going Crazy

The girls stayed awake until they knew everyone was asleep.

"Ok Bloss, time for some explaining on why the hell do we need to act all nice with the people who almost killed us because I am not enjoying it." Buttercup said " Because Buttercup, the Professor seems as if he trusts them and I don't want to break Professors heart when he find out that we hate those boys." Blossom said all knowingly.

" Um, hate is a strong word Blossom. Just please use dislike." Bubbles said looking down at the sheets. Bubbles seems to hate them less then her sisters but she tried to hide. Blossom sighed before continuing. "Fine we dislike the boys very much." Blossom said

" Well I actually hate them and Bubbles don't you dare say ' hate is a strong word' because even though I can barely move I can still zap you with my eye beams and I am not going to hesitate." Buttercup said mocking Bubbles voice. Bubbles kept quiet because she didn't want to get zapped by her sister's eye beams.

"Buttercup don't threaten Bubbles. We need to think of a plan to get those boys out of this house as soon as possible." Blossom said, "I still say we go to the professor and tell him that we are destroying them." Buttercup said bitterly. " we can't just kill them. We need a plan to get rid of them but until then try and pretend they aren't even here. Also if they talk to you just reply we can't do anything at this point until I made up a plan. Ok?" Blossom said.

" Fine I guess I can live a bit longer but if you don't have a plan bye Monday which by the way today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday. I will snap their heads like a twig." Buttercup bitterly says. Bubbles just nodded then the girls said 'goodnight' then they all fell asleep.

In the morning

Sara was in the kitchen with the Professor. The phone started to ring and Sara went to pick it up. " hello…yes sir I'll be there as soon as possible bye." Sara hung up and ran out of the house leaving a puzzled Professor sitting at the table with the newspaper.

With Sara

She reached the hospital to find that the Mayor and Ms. Bellum were waiting for her. The showed her to a room where Mojo laid unconscious with tons of blood loss. Sara immediately got as many doctors and nurses as possible to help treat him. The thing is nobody knows how this happened. A little boy heard a scream from his lab and got curious and soon after the ambulance was there and the little boy was now known as a little hero. Even though he saved a villains life Townsville's citizens aren't heartless. The little boy was brought home safely and Mojo was brought to the hospital. ' Who could have done this? Who would have been so heartless to almost kill Mojo? And what are the Rowdyruff Boys going to think when they find out?' Sara thought as she exited the room Mojo was being treated in.

Sara took out her phone thinking it was time for those boys to see their father figure and also if they knew who could have done this. She dialed the number and waited until someone answered. " Hello John I need you to bring the boys to the hospital along with the girls, I think the girls could use a check up and the boys need to see something…ok see you in a little bit bye.."

At the Utonium household

" Boys wake up I need to take you some where. So get dressed please." The Professor told them as he shook them awake. Soon everyone was in the car and headed to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Sara was outside along with a few doctors to take the girls in. Professor and the boys followed Sara while the girls were taken somewhere else.

They reached a room and the boys looked in curiously to see their father figure on one of the beds. Butch immediately looked pissed off, Brick looked at Sara with a scowl on his face, and Boomer was on the verge of tears.

" Boys do you have any idea who did this to Mojo?" Sara asked them, as the boys shook their heads no. Butch wanted to punch something but knew he couldn't. Brick and Boomer thought the same.

" Don't worry boys he'll be fine. Sara and the other doctors are doing everything they can." Professor told the boys. The boys only kept quiet as they stared at the floor. The Professor leads the boys to the café across the street to get them something to eat. The Professor got a call on his cell phone to come check on the girls so he told the boys to stay at the café until he comes back. This left the boys to talk without anyone that they know around.

"Who could have done that?" Boomer asked sadly, "I don't know, but right now lets just finish and wait for the Professor to come back." Brick told them. " I think it was Him. He could have done that." Butch said as the Professor came back and the boys were driven to the household. The girls had to stay at the hospital.

One of Buttercups deep cuts had reopened and she was in a great deal of pain. Blossom had to get some stitches for her shoulder. Bubbles had to also get stitches but instead of her shoulder it was her side. The girls had to stay at the hospital for one night.

Many surprises had happened.

A/N: well I hope the beginning made sense! Also I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. it might take awhile for chapter 4 to come up because my computer is starting to break down but I will fix it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well I got my computer fixed, thank you all for waiting patiently. Well here is chapter four of Enough is Enough now read on!

Chapter 4:

The next day the boys were allowed to visit Mojo. When they reached the hospital they met Sara at the front desk; Sara is supposed to show the boys to the room Mojo was in. she smiled as they came up to her, she ushered them to follow her. " Mojo is awake now so you can talk to him but he is still very weak and won't get much words out of him." Sara stated as they came to the room.

" Mojo, you have visitors." Sara said, " who.. would.. want…to see…me?" Mojo slowly asked. " The Rowdyruff boys of course. You know they do care about you." Sara stated as she ushered the boys to come in. Mojo was surprised to see is boys come running to his bed side and hugging him lightly.

Sara smiled at the cute little moment they were having, and then left to check on the girls.

" Mojo who did this to you?" Brick asked as he stopped hugging him along with his brothers. " It was…a blurry…sight…but what I…do remember…is that the…person wore makeup…the trashy kind too." Mojo finished. Boomer noticed something, he noticed how Mojo didn't keep talking and repeating what he just said over and over again. ' Probably too tired to speak like that or maybe he did get over this habit of his.' Boomer thought

Meanwhile with the girls. They were still asleep when Sara walked in. she sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs. She then saw Professor at the door as he knocked and came in. "still asleep…must be tiring to have a job like this when your running around the place while trying not to run over someone walking through the halls." Professor stated not really a question but a statement. Sara nodded, " want to help wake the girls up so they can eat. They haven't eaten since six last night and it's ten in the morning." She asked as they walked over to a girl and woke them up. Soon all three girls were awake and yawning.

" Eat please, I don't want to see my cousin's daughters starving to death." Sara stated as she left the Professor and his girls in the room. Sara walked back to Mojo's room, and told the boys the visiting time was over and Mojo needed some rest to recover faster. They boys hugged Mojo one last time before leaving Mojo so he could sleep.

" Come on we have to go get the Professor, he is with the girls." Sara told them. Nobody noticed how quiet Butch was and he hopes they never do. He was just too angry and trying to figure out which villains wear trashy makeup and then find the strongest one.

They entered the girls' room and the boys saw the girls trying to talk their way out of eating the mush the hospital calls food. " Girls just eat it…it could have the vitamins you need to feel energized." Professor told them. "No way am I eating this mush! Can't we just go to the café across the road to get some actual food!" Buttercup exclaimed, "EEK! I think mine moved!" Bubbles squealed. Blossom just poked her mush with a fork then tilted her head, " they call this food?" she asked. The Professor sighed as he gave up trying to get the girls to eat the mush.

" Girls just eat the mush. You'll get out faster and you won't have to eat that again." Sara stated trying to reason with them, but she just got gags from the girls. She sighed picked up a forkful of the mush and shoved it into each girls' mouth. " You better swallow it or I will force it down your throat and you don't want that, so swallow!" Sara exclaimed and the girls swallowed the mush.

" Can we leave know!" Buttercup asked/exclaimed. " Sara, are they aloud to leave because they are getting on my nerves?" Professor asked his cousin. " John if they're getting on your nerves then wouldn't it be best to leave them here while you go home?" Sara retorted weird thing is that for the first time ever Sara wore a smirk on her face.

The Professor laughs while the girls were shaking their heads' no. " ok the girls can go home but keep them on surveillance at all times I don't want them to get more injuries then they already have." Sara said as she helped the girls up. The girls had crutches to help them walk around, while the boys were told to spot them just incase they would fall or slip on something.

Sara stayed at the hospital given her shift wasn't over yet. Everyone else went back to the house. Buttercup noticed that Butch had been quiet for the whole car ride while the other boys were talking about something she didn't care about. ' I should ask him why he is being so quiet.' Buttercup thought as she stared at him while he watched TV with his brothers. Her sisters were upstairs sleeping; Buttercup on the other hand was slowly making her way down the stairs trying to be quiet so she doesn't get attention from the boys. She still hated the boys but something in her wants to try and be friends but she shakes the thought out of her head.

Much to Buttercups dismay Butch had turned around to see her coming down the stairs. He got up and walked over to her. "Need help?" Butch asked, "No, I'm good. I can get down by myself thank you, I don't need any he-." With that she fell. Butch immediately caught her but ended up falling on his back with her on top of him in an awkward position. " Wow I didn't know you guys loved each other soooo~ much." Boomer laughed. Brick laughed along, but went to go help Buttercup off of Butch while Boomer helped Butch up. Buttercup was as red as a tomato, so was Butch.

Upstairs Bubbles was awake. She was sitting up on her bed zoned out into her own little world inside her head. She was hugging Octi her beloved doll from when she was 5 years old. She was so zoned out she didn't notice a figure walk into her room and sit down beside her. The figure just sat there, looking at her as she thought about something.

" You should really stop daydreaming." The figure said. Bubbles jumped at least two feet off her bed and landed in the figures arms. "Boomer you scared me so much." She whispered as Boomer hugged her and didn't say anything. When she calmed down he let go of her but kept her on his lap. " I didn't mean to scare you that bad, all I just wanted to say was you should stop your habit of zoning out." Boomer told her, " you zone out too." She retorted. " Well when I zone out, it is more common and people don't care!" Boomer yelled, " That's because you're a villain and when you do zone out it gives us a better chance of defeating you!" Bubbles yelled right back. Their faces only inches apart as they kept arguing.

Blossom had just woken up to find Brick sitting at her desk trying to read one of her books. She slowly got up and got her crutches and went over to Brick. " You never learned how to read, am I right?" she asked him. Brick only nodded and continued to stare at the words in front of him. " I could teach you." Blossom told him. " No I want to learn by myself. I don't need your help learning how to read. I learned how to talk on my own, which means I can learn how to read on my own without you god damn help!" Brick practically yelled.

" You're so stubborn." Blossom mumbled then she huffed and sat down next to him and watched him stare at the book. She then got up and grabbed one of her picture books that she kept from when she was a child. The words were in large print and were easy to read. She placed it in front of him, " this one is easier to read." " I don't need your help! I want to do this alone!" he yelled at her. " You are so stubborn! I hate that about you! I hate you!" she screamed and dropped her crutches and ran ignoring the amount of pain she was in.

Blossom ran all the way out the door and down the street and dropped to her knees when she was at the end of her street. She cried about the amount of pain she was in and because of Brick. ' I hate you Brick! I always will!' she thought to herself still crying. A shadow came from behind her. She turned around to see...

Buttercup and Butch were sitting far away from each other after that little incident happened. They never made eye contact, and they were still blushing. Their attention soon went to Blossom who zoomed out the door and down the street. Buttercup looked worried. "BRICK GET DOWN HERE!" Butch yelled angrily. Brick came down " what the hell do you want?" he asked

" What did you do to Blossom making her run out like that?" Butch asked while Buttercup hadn't taken her eyes off the open door. " I told her I wanted to learn how to read on my own and she called me stubborn, I yelled at her and then she told me she hated me and ran away." Brick said angrily.

Upstairs Boomer had realized how close they were to each other's faces, soon Bubbles noticed as well. They both turned away blushing bright red. " BRICK GET DOWN HERE!" they heard Butch yell. " Probably wants to know where Brick put the controller." Boomer said. Bubbles nodded. The two blonds stayed in the awkward position.

" Well I never thought I'd see you again." The voice said to Blossom. " What do you want from me Ace?" she asked " oh I don't want much, just I want you dead and I am so glad I brought a knife." Ace said pulling out a long sharp knife. Blossom screamed for someone to come to her aid. A red haired boy appeared with a robot fist and knocked Ace out with one punch. The Rowdyruff boys appeared right after that, then looked at the red haired boy as he picked up Blossom.

" Hey put her down." Brick demanded, " I'm afraid you don't know me. I am Dexter boy genius. I know Blossom well and wouldn't let anything harm her." The red haired boy stated. " Well your job is done hand her over." Brick demanded again. " Um Brick he has metal for a fist…I don't think you should mess with him." " Dexter why are you here. You live forty blocks away?" Bubbles asked. The boys jumped not noticing the other girls arrive at the scene. " Well I heard Blossom was injured and wanted to see how she is. When I heard her scream I was right behind that green guy on the ground and knocked him out." Dexter stated

" Well let her go four eyes! I don't want your grimy hands touching my sister!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom just looked stunned to see her friend and Brick fighting over her, she got why her sister Buttercup would make him let her go but not Brick. Brick was so rude to her before but now he wants her out of her friend Dexter's arms.

"This day is getting so weird I can't take it anymore" Bubbles blurted out. Everyone looked at her. Dexter had let Blossom down but still holding onto her so she could be balanced enough.

"Well it has!" Bubbles yelled in retort to everyone staring at her. " I'll take her back home." Boomer said as he picked her up and walked back to the house. " I'm not crazy!" she yelled trying to get out of Boomer's grasp but stopped when she realized if he dropped her she would be in a lot of pain. " Yes you are. You're my crazy little Bubbles." Boomer said then suddenly stopped walking when he realized what he said. " W-what did you j-just say?" Bubbles asked blushing a bit. " I said you were crazy and that you were Professors crazy little Bubbles." Boomer said trying to cover up what he had said.

" No you said I was **your** crazy little Bubbles. HA I knew you liked me!" Bubbles practically screamed. " That never meant I liked you, it was meant to say you were kinda like my friend" Boomer said slowly blushing a bit. " You are such a drama queen, I was kidding, joking, playing around, you know I didn't actually mean that. Right?" she said/asked.

Dexter had finally given Blossom to Brick seeing how protective he was over her.

" Blossom, why is your boyfriend so overprotective of you?" Dexter asked. Automatically Blossom and Brick blushed bright red and Butch and Buttercup laughed.

" He isn't my boyfriend Dexter. I don't even know why he is overprotective of me." Blossom said slowly. " Oh but those two are obviously dating also the two blonds they look like they are dating." The greens stopped laughing and blushed "NO WE ARE NOT DATING!" they yelled at the same time.

" Well then you girls have very overprotective friends. Well I shall be leaving then. Goodbye." Dexter said and left to walk forty blocks to get to his house. The four walked back to the house in silence. Except Blossom she was carried by Brick that made everything much more awkward then it needs to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: not much to say so I will just let you read on! There is a bit of swearing in this chapter though.

Chapter 5: How?

When the two Blues came back they decided to watch TV in the living room. Sara was at work and the Professor was at a scientist's meeting and wouldn't be back until midnight.

" You're a very confusing girl." Boomer spoke up. They were watching a horror movie of Bubbles' choosing. There was nothing on so they chose a movie instead. "How so?" she asked, "I thought you would have chosen a girly movie like with fairies and magical unicorns but you chose a horror movie instead." Boomer stated. " This one isn't as scary as the others and unicorns don't exist nor do fairies. They are mythical creatures, you should know that." Bubbles said as she watched someone's head get chopped off. ' What is wrong with this girl?' Boomer thought. " Boomer I can read your mind and nothing is wrong with me." Bubbles said as Boomer was freaked out by the fact she could read his mind. " wha-, how-, when?" Boomer stuttered out.

" I got this power when I was twelve. I can only use this power on my sisters and the villains. Since you are technically still a villain I can read your mind." Bubbles said as the four others came into the house. "Hey Bubbles, Boomer. What are you up to?" Buttercup asked as she smirked. Blossom sighed at Buttercup's question because it was obvious they were watching a movie. " Buttercup as if it weren't obvious enough." Bubbles stated while pointing at the TV.

" I meant what were you guys talking about." Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes. " I was explaining the new power I have" Bubbles said getting annoyed at her sister. " Oh whatever…reading minds isn't all that." Buttercup mumbled. Blossom glared at both girls. When it wasn't Buttercup and Blossom fighting it was always Bubbles and Buttercup fighting. The boys were clueless at what they were supposed to do.

While each of the girls were glaring at each other the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Bubbles said as she hopped over to the door. When she opened the door she saw someone who she never wanted to see again. " Bubbles! I'm so glad your ok! I was so worried about you!" a brown-haired boy exclaimed as he picked up Bubbles into his arms.

Blossom struggled to get out of Brick's grasp to pry that boy's hands off of her youngest sister. The boy seemed so nice but don't let that fool you. He is full of surprises.

" Aaron. Hi I thought you moved to Citiesville?" Bubbles asked. " I did but I had to come back to Townsville when I heard that someone almost killed you." Aaron said as he looked at a glaring Buttercup and glaring Blossom. He saw three boys with confused faces on. " Oh how silly of me! I didn't introduce my self to your _friends_. Well I'm Aaron, Bubbles boyfriend!" he exclaimed. "More like ex." Bubbles said. " know don't be like that Bubbles…I think we need a little talk ,_alone_." Aaron said as he still held onto Bubbles and walked upstairs as she struggled to get out of his iron grip.

"Boomer go see what they're up to. I don't want my sister to get hurt." Blossom pleaded as Boomer nodded and went up the stairs quietly.

" So Bubbles who was that blond boy?" Boomer heard Aaron ask. " Why should I tell you!" Bubbles exclaimed. Then there was a slapping noise and Bubbles screamed. " Tell me now." Aaron demanded, " He's my friend. Please just don't hurt him…" Bubbles said while Boomer heard her crying a bit. "Fine, but you love me and not him, right?" Aaron angrily asked. There was a long pause before a slapping noise came and Bubbles screamed again " yes, I l-love hi-you, I love you." She said angrily and crying.

" Good that's what I like to hear from you." Aaron said and then Boomer couldn't hear anything but muffled screams so he decided to knock on the door. Aaron opened the door anger written all over his face. Aaron was too busy glaring at Boomer to notice that Bubbles had crawled out the door and was by Boomer's feet. " What do you want Blondie?" he asked. " Oh nothing just seeing how you and Bubbles were getting along." Boomer said. "Well we are doing fine so bye!" With that Aaron shut the door, which gave Boomer enough time to pick up Bubbles and quickly bring her down stairs.

Aaron came down the stairs a few seconds after Boomer got down stairs. " Bubbles!" Aaron yelled, " Don't yell at my sister!" Buttercup yelled. " Well, then don't yell at me you bitch!" "Asshole you're going to get it now!" Buttercup then tackled him but Aaron immediately flipped her over. Butch ran to Buttercup and picked her up bridal style. " What the hell did you do that for!" Butch yelled. " I did that because she fucking tackled me!" Aaron yelled back. Aaron then grabbed Bubbles out of Boomer's grasp and flung her over his shoulder then ran out of the house.

Boomer went after him. He followed them into the forest but lost them after he bumped into a tree. A squirrel appeared in front of him and was chattering and pointing to the lake. Boomer looked at the squirrel as it ran to the lake looking back at him. Boomer shrugged and followed the squirrel into some bushes where you could see Aaron throwing Bubbles into the lake and drown her. Aaron walked away after Bubbles hadn't come back up to the surface. Boomer immediately went to the lake and dove in.

He searched and finally spotted her at the bottom. He grabbed her and swam up to the surface. And placed her on the grass. The squirrel from earlier was looking at Bubbles and then at Boomer. " What?" Boomer asked the squirrel " save Bubbles or face the wrath of Bullet the super powered squirrel." " Aahh! You talk!" " Yes now save her!" "How?" " CPR. And hurry!" Bullet said as he pushed Boomer over to Bubbles. He tilted Bubbles' head back checked for any signs of breathing. There was no breathing so he started compressions. After awhile of compressions and two breathes, Bubbles started to breathe on her own and coughing up water. Boomer put her on her side with one arm holding her head as she coughed up water. Bubbles woke up and was helped up by Boomer. She hugged Boomer and started to cry, as he picked her up and rubbed her back to calm her down. Bullet was happy that Bubbles was now alive but had to leave to go save some forest animals, he then ran away and into the forest.

Bubbles continued to cry; she was traumatized at what she had gone through. Boomer didn't really know what to do in this situation but to try and calm her down. So far he wasn't succeeding he then decided to take her back to the house. He picked her up and started to walk out of the forest.

Blossom was getting worried and was about to rip the book Brick gave her to read in half. When she did Brick took the book halves away from her. He sat down next to Blossom as she was starting to rip a pillow in half. Brick gently took the pillow out of her hands and she screamed and started to punch Brick. Blossom was very frustrated that Bubbles hasn't walked through the door. Brick let her punch him continuously, as he thought she was being a little overdramatic, no make that way overdramatic. Sure Buttercup was doing the same but she usually punches things on a daily basis.

" Where…are…they!" Buttercup shrieked as she kept punching the wall and kicking away Butch whenever he came near her. By now there was a hole in the wall and Butch once more tried to get Buttercup away from the wall only to be kicked but this time it was in a much more painful place. " You know they may come back quicker if you stop kicking me in the jewels…" Butch said as he fell to the floor. Buttercup ignored him and punched the wall one last time before running up stairs to her room.

Blossom had finally stopped punching Brick and was now crying while Brick hugged her. Brick noticed Buttercup run upstairs, " Butch go after her, I'm kind of busy with Blossom here." He said as Butch slowly got up and slowly walked up stairs, still in pain.

When Butch got upstairs and went to Buttercup's bedroom door, he heard something crying. ' Buttercup never cries and yet know she is…weird.' Butch thought. He opened the door and saw that she was under the covers of her bed. " You're crying." Butch said, " No, I'm sweating through my eyes." Buttercup stated. Butch laughed, " you are so crying." " No I am not!" "Yes." "NO!" " Yep." "NO!" " Yep." " GO AWAY!" Buttercup finished hitting Butch with a pillow. " A pillow? Very effective." Butch said, Buttercup shrieked and went to smack Butch but he caught her hand. She shrieked again and tried to smack him again but he caught her other hand. " You're so stubborn, you know that." Butch told her. Buttercup tried to get her hands free but Butch wouldn't let go, instead he pulled her into a hug. It took awhile before she gave in and started to cry.

Boomer continued to walk through the town, ignoring all the stares of the town's people. He finally reached the house and walked in. Blossom looked over and was about to jump over the couch when Brick grabbed her and held her back. Bubbles had fallen asleep in Boomer's arms. He set her down on the couch and Brick let Blossom go so she could see her sister. Brick told Blossom to let Bubbles rest.

Upstairs Buttercup had calmed down and was sleeping while Butch just sat there. When he heard a door open and close he knew that Boomer had come back and hopefully brought Bubbles. Butch quietly walked out of the room and down stairs. Happy to see everyone all right.

" You missed me getting beat up by Buttercup." Butch told his younger brother, Boomer just laughed. Brick then came in with towels and threw them at Boomer, who swiftly caught them and rapped Bubbles in the towels, seeming she was still soaking wet. Brick then walked into the kitchen to help Blossom cook dinner.

When he walked in Blossom was on the phone. " Yes, that's correct… Oh can I also get three garlic dipping sauces…Ok that's it thank you." She then hung up the phone. " Why do you want garlic dipping sauce?" Brick asked, " I ordered a pizza and Buttercup goes through a lot of sauce." Blossom answered. After awhile Bubbles and Buttercup woke up. Bubbles was still traumatized, Buttercup was happy because her sister was safe and she was going to have pizza. Soon the pizza came and everybody ate.

Everyone except Bubbles was now sleeping. She was waiting for the Professor to get home. Boomer had woken up to get a glass of water and when he reached the bottom of the stairs he was tackled by something. The figure then spoke, " Boomer? Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I thought you were. That guy…" " Ow, it's ok Bubbles." Boomer said as he was helped up. Just then the Professor came in and the two blonds jumped away from each other.

" Kids, what are you doing up this late?" Professor asked, " I couldn't sleep and Boomer was keeping me company because he couldn't sleep either." Bubbles stated. Professor nodded and brought them upstairs. Soon enough everyone was now asleep.

If you were wondering where Sara went well she was still at the hospital taking care of Mojo Jojo Who was going through a heart failure. Many Nurses were running in and out of the room. " CLEAR?" Sara yelled. "Clear." Another nurses answered and Mojo got shocked. This process went on for a while. Mojo's heart started to beat again and there were many sighs of relief as the heart rate was becoming normal again. Soon she was the only person in Mojo's room and sat on a chair by Mojo's bed and fell asleep on the chair.

It was soon morning and Sara woke up. She quickly turned to Mojo's monitor and saw the heart rate was normal. Then one of her co-workers came into the room. " You didn't leave did you?" " Nope couldn't take any chances. You know me; I can't just trust everything is going to be ok when a heart failure had just happened. Geez Carol I thought you would have known me by now but apparently not." Sara said, " Well Mr. Mojo seems to be fine. You should start heading home and take the rest of the day off and if we need you we'll just call you. Ok?" Carol told her, " fine just please call me if anything goes wrong." Sara said, Carol nodded and Sara thanked her and walked out and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: double update! other then that nothing really to say so read on!

Chapter 6: What did you just say?

When Sara came back everyone was awake and watching TV. Sara was a bit nervous trying to figure out if she should tell the boys that Mojo may die or if she should lie to them. Sara decided on the truth and that they would figure it out anyway, but then thought she would tell them only part of the truth and nothing more.

" Sara, is Mojo getting any better?" Boomer asked her and then everyone's eyes were on her. " He isn't improving but we are doing the best we can." She told them, knowing it was part of the truth, Mojo wasn't improving and they were doing everything they could. The boys looked sad, " Aww come on cheer up! I'm sure he'll get better soon. Let's just forget about that for a bit." Bubbles said trying to lighten the mood. " Bubbles is right. Come on let's go to the park!" Blossom exclaimed.

When they reached the park everyone broke into groups. Professor and Sara went to one of the ice cream parlors. Buttercup and Butch went to the field to play a game of soccer. Bubbles and Boomer went to the swings, and Blossom and Brick went to walk around.

" HA! I WON! IN YOUR FACE BUTCH!" Buttercup screamed " I Want A Rematch!" Butch yelled. " Fine but I'm going to beat you again." Buttercup stated " not on my watch." Butch mumbled smirking. They started to play another match. It was a tie game, " next goal wins, I get first ball." Buttercup stated as she started up the field. " Buttercup, I just want to say something." Butch said as Buttercup stopped and Butch walked up to her smirking. " What, what is it that is so important?" Buttercup asked. ' Just got to do this to win the game' Butch thought as he leaned close to her ear and whispered " Somebody likes you and I know whom." Buttercup then asked confused " What did you just say?" Butch had taken the ball and kicked it into the goal and said " I said I just won and you just lost!" then Buttercup looked pissed off. " You're an ass!" she yelled and ran to the only place she could think of that always makes her feel at peace.

"You aren't swinging properly." Bubbles stated, " like I said before, I never been on a swing until now." Boomer said sighing. Bubbles stopped her swing. " All you have to do is swing your legs forward and backward and when you get enough momentum you swing higher each time." She said demonstrating. Boomer tried again but he flipped and landed with a face full of sand. Bubbles giggled as she jumped off her swing and helped him up and to the fountain to wash his face off. Bubbles had a cloth and went it and started to wipe Boomer's face off so he didn't have sand on his face anymore. " Thanks Bubbles… can we go back to the swings now?" Boomer asked, " yeah!" Bubbles exclaimed and she grabbed his hand and they went back to the swing set. Soon Boomer got the hang of swinging, " I got it!" Boomer said Bubbles giggled, " Yep know all you need to learn is how to jump off." " What? Why can't I just wait until the swing stops?" " Because that isn't as fun!" Bubbles exclaimed as she jumped off the swing and onto the sand.

" Oh look at those flowers!" Blossom said as she walked over to some of the hanging plants. " Those ones are called ' Bougainvillea' there a hanging plant." Brick stated. " How do you know that?" Blossom asked amazed. Brick blushed not knowing what to say to her. " Um I just over heard some people over there talking about these." Brick said hoping she would buy it. " Oh, cool. Oh look a cherry blossom tree and it's still in bloom!" Blossom said as she ran to the tree. Brick sighed in relief knowing that she bought it for now. " Yeah cherry blossom's are pretty but I can think of someone prettier." Brick quickly covered his mouth after saying that. " Wait, What did you just say." Blossom asked clearly confused at what he was trying to say. Brick took this as his chance to take back part of what he said. " I said that the cherry blossom's are pretty." " No, no, no after that you said something about someone being prettier than them." Blossom said ' B-U-S-T-E-D' Brick thought.

Buttercup finally reached her destination. It was a meadow in the forest; only Mitch and her knew it was there. Buttercup took her cell phone out and texted Mitch to come to the meadow. Butch had followed her and watched from a far as he saw Mitch walk up to Buttercup. He watched Mitch hug her and the two started to talk. " He is just such a jerk! He cheated just to win!" Butch heard Buttercup say. " What exactly did he do or tell you?" Mitch asked, " He said he needed to tell me something and he whispered something about him knowing who likes me and took the ball and scored and he rubbed in that he won." Buttercup told Mitch and Butch couldn't take it anymore he slowly and quietly walked towards them. Then heard something that he wished he didn't, " Maybe he's just trying to say that he likes you, but only knows how to show it by being mean. Trust me that's what I did to Robin and look at us now, I learned how to say ' I love you' without being mean and that's probably what Butch meant." Mitch said

" I highly doubt it. Nobody likes me or loves me except Professor and my sisters." Buttercup stated which made Butch stop walking. " Yeah but that's family love. Your family loves you no matter what." Mitch said as he turned around and smiled when he saw Butch then continued, " I'll leave you two alone." " What are you talking about… oh it's him." Buttercup said getting up and walking in a different direction through all the flowers and plants. " Go get her, she'll warm up to ya." Mitch said as he walked away. " What did you just, oh never mind he's gone." Butch said as he ran to catch up with Buttercup. He found her sitting by a small pond surrounded by cattails. There were Koi fish in the pond with a sign that said 'Do Not Feed The Fish.'

Meanwhile with the two blonds. Boomer and Bubbles were by the fountain again. " Here…make a wish then toss the coin in, but don't tell anyone your wish or it won't come true." Bubbles said as she gave Boomer a penny. Bubbles made her wish and tossed in her penny. " Your turn." She said as Boomer made his wish and tossed his penny into the fountain. " Does this really work?" Boomer asked, " Some people say that they got their wish but others say their wish never came. All you got to do is wait and hope your wish was chosen by fate." Bubbles answered, " Well I really hope mine will come true." Boomer said, " I think mine is already coming true." Bubbles said staring at Boomer.

" Well are you going to tell me or not." Blossom asked Brick. "Fine, I'll tell you…I uh ." Brick said quickly, " Come again?" "Never mind." " No I want to know, so you uh what?" " No you don't." " Just tell me or you will face the wrath of me and I will annoy you for all eternity." Blossom stated ' she seems serious, think Brick think…got it!' Brick thought " Fine, I uh kinda like this girl and I don't know how to tell her." He said " Aww cute! What's her name?" Blossom asked and Brick answered with the first thing he could think of. " Pixie…her name is Pixie."

In the forest near the park something or someone heard what Brick had said. " Oh daddy! Someone says he likes me!" A tall creature with wings said. " Well go meet that boy, but if he is mortal I will send that boy straight back to where he came from." A taller creature said. The other creature then left to find Brick.

" That's a nice name." Blossom said. Then she saw a girl in a puffy short dress that was purple and frilly. The girls had blue hair with light pink streaks in her hair. " I think I just found that Pixie girls you like." Brick turned around and saw a blue-haired girl waving at him with an overly happy smile on her face. ' Creepy, she looks exactly like a Pixie.' Brick thought.

" No, that's not her. The girl I like is standing in front of me" Brick said and didn't realize what he said until Blossom asked " you like me?" Brick couldn't hide from the truth anymore and he slowly nodded his head. Pixie thought ' Aww he lied to the girl but in the end told the truth…mortals are so adorable!' then flew back into the forest imagining how her life would have been if she were a mortal.

Back at the meadow Butch was trying to get Buttercup to listen to him and wasn't succeeding. " Listen to me Damn it!" he yelled, " No you listen to me!" Buttercup finally spoke. " Fine." Butch said, " Why are you always a jerk to me and nobody else? You don't know how it feels to be picked on every fucking day of your life by jerks around town. It's bad enough that all the towns' people make fun of my sisters and I, but know your being a jerk and it makes everything worse." Buttercup told him. Butch felt bad at seeing Buttercup on the verge of tears and knowing he made her cry was worse. " I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her into a hug and when she struggled he only tightened his grip. " I won't be a jerk to you anymore." " How do I know your not lying?" Butch answered her question by giving her a small kiss on the lips. " Does that prove I'm not lying?" he asked, Buttercup who was as red as a tomato.

Back at the park Blossom was also as red as a tomato. Now knowing the truth that Brick had been hiding from her. She soon smiled and hugged Brick, as he hugged her back. Not what any of you readers expected, you probably thought they would kiss didn't you. Sure I may be the Narrator but I am aloud to talk about this you know. Ok I'll narrate again.

With the blonds Boomer was confused at what Bubbles meant by her wish coming true already. Wait hold on, I do not get this script it says she tells him the wish but…oops I just spoiled it, uh what's my boss going to think? No what? Pretend I never said that last part ok. Good! " What do you mean Bubbles?" Boomer asked, " well you are my friend and that's what I wished for, oh and also that my sisters will find boyfriends but that part may not have happened." Bubbles said…hold up doesn't she know that her sisters duhuh I'll shut up and tell the story again. " Oh well I'm glad that came true." Boomer said a little disappointed that she only wanted to stay his friend.

Soon it was time to go home. Everyone met up at the gate of the park. " Well looks like everyone had fun but its time to go home. The girls can finally go to school but you boys can't start there until next year." Professor said as everyone started to walk back home.

A/N: do you like the new narrator I hired? I kinda liked my other one because he didn't talk in between scenes and he didn't question my script either.

New guy: I didn't question it, I simply asked why something happened, and it was near the end so it doesn't matter.

Me: whatever new guy… so review and also tell me if I should get a new narrator or not!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: well here is chapter seven, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Lies

Once they reached the house, they all had dinner. Dinner was filled with silence nobody talked or looked at anyone. The girls decided to go to their room to talk.

" So what are we going to do about them? Are we still getting rid of them?" Bubbles asked her eldest sister. " Y-yeah I have a plan but I'm not sure about it." Blossom told her sisters. " Well just spit the damn plan out, it can't be that bad." Buttercup said eagerly. "Ok, well here it is…"

"Yes I won! I finally beat Butch in this damn video game!" Boomer exclaimed, " You suck Boomer I was just preoccupied and couldn't think straight." Butch stated. "Excuses, excuses, I won and you're just a sore loser!" Boomer stated " Ok let's just play another game!" Brick said, as he was a little tired of his brothers fighting. " What's got you in a crabby mood?" Butch asked, " Huh, oh nothing I'm just tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Brick answered as he walked upstairs. His brothers shrugged it off and went back to playing the videogame.

Brick was passing by the girls' room when he heard them talking about getting rid of him and his brothers. " Ok, well here it is…we trick them into trusting us and-." He heard Blossom start then heard Bubbles ask "Isn't that what everyone does when they want to get rid of somebody?" "Yeah Bloss, and I thought you would come up with something more original." Buttercup stated

" I wasn't finished, so we make them trust us and well we, you know." Blossom stated. There was a small gasp, "We're going to kill them?" Bubbles shrieked, "No, Blondie she meant beating them up to a pulp." Buttercup said " oh ok but how can I hurt my friend?" Bubbles asked, " Bubbles… Boomer is not you friend, he is your enemy." Blossom told her sister.

The girls were startled by a knock on their door, and Blossom went to see whom it was.

"You lied to me and my brothers." Brick said as soon as Blossom opened the door. Brick's hands glowing as he started to attack Blossom. Bubbles screamed, and soon enough Professor, Sara, Butch, and Boomer were shown at the door. Butch and Boomer tackled their brother down. " WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Butch shouted,

"They lied to us, everything they said were all lies!" Brick yelled

" What on earth are you talking about Brick?" Sara asked as she knelt down beside the three boys. "They lied, they're planning to kill us!" Brick answered. "Girls!" Professor yelled, " It's not our fault that they're evil, they can't be trusted." Buttercup said, " Girls stop, they saved yo-." Professor started, " Yeah after they killed us to an inch of our life!" Blossom yelled. Everyone was quiet; the guilt the boys have been feeling ever since they almost killed the girls came back haunting their minds. Sara and Professor were completely stunned to hear this from Blossom. They wouldn't have ever suspected those words to come out from the girl who thought brains were more important then brawns, Yet it had.

" Why? Why would you three lie when you could have told the truth and we would have been out of your lives forever?" Boomer stated. " We just couldn't! We don't know why, but it felt like the only way we could!" Bubbles yelled. Professor and Sara then left the room and soon came back with some mysterious liquid. " Well boys and girls drink this please." Sara stated as she handed each teen a glass of the liquid. Everyone except Bubbles drank it. Bubbles knew exactly what the liquid was seeming as she helped Professor make it, so she poured it into her water glass on her nightstand when nobody was looking.

" W-what is this Sara?" Buttercup asked as she felt extremely tired and felt she couldn't move an inch. " Well since everyone drank it, John and I gave you six Antidote X. you will have no powers for about a week. Which means you five are now normal teens." Sara stated. " Wait. Why did you say only five of us are normal teens?" Blossom asked as everyone looked at Sara. " Well Bubbles had helped John make it so obviously she wouldn't drink it but I trust her enough not to kill anyone here." She told them as Bubbles looked down at the white carpet she sat on.

" Bubbles, why would you help create this?" Blossom asked. "Professor said we could use it against enemies, I didn't know he would use it on us or the boys." Bubbles said quietly. " Wait why did you say you didn't know he would use it on your sisters and us?" Brick asked. " Well I guess since we haven't seen you boys for years I never would have thought we would ever need to use it on you guys." Bubbles answered. "Ok I think that's enough drama for tonight. Now it's time for bed, you girls have school in the morning." Sara said.

In the morning Professor woke the girls. The girls got dressed and went to go eat breakfast. Blossom wore a red tank top with a light pink skirt and white flats. Buttercup wore a light green t-shirt with forest green baggy shorts and black high tops. Bubbles wore a light blue dress that had spaghetti straps and went down to her knees.

Soon the girls headed to school. It was a long walk for Blossom and Buttercup but for Bubbles it was just an ordinary walk. When they reached the school they spotted Robin and Mitch, and they walked over to them.

" Omg you guys are back! It was so boring without you guys!" Robin exclaimed as she hugged her friends. "We missed you too Robin but you're squishing us!" Buttercup exclaimed "Oops sorry guys." Robin said as she let go. " So Buttercup what happened?" Mitch asked, "Nothing happened know shut up, we got to get to class." Buttercup said, as her cheeks were a light pink colour. Then they all walked off to class.

A/N: well that's it for now! I will update as soon as possible!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone! Well not much to say so on with the reading!

Chapter 8:

The boys had just woken up to the sound of a door slamming. Butch was the first to shrug it off and go back to sleep. Brick thought that it was just Sara leaving for work and remembered what happened last night. All those lies came back into his mind and he was slightly depressed. " Stupid girls. They make you feel happy then break your heart when you hear it all being a lie." Brick muttered to himself.

On the other hand, Boomer, being the curious and naïve one went downstairs to see what was going on. When he got downstairs he saw the Professor drinking something. "Good morning Boomer. How are you feeling?" Professor asked, " Fine, I guess. I'm just tired that's all. Why did the door slam so hard?" Boomer stated/asked. " Bubbles probably closed it too hard that's all. Remember she still has her powers." Professor stated. "Oh yeah! I forgot you took our powers away and Bubbles was the only one who didn't drink it!" Boomer said stupidly. It was like he was trying to be an idiot but we all now he isn't trying. Professor smiled at the boy.

The girls were now in class waiting for the teacher to walk in. Hoping that Ms. Keane would be in their class today. Recently Ms. Keane had become ill and another teacher usually subbed for her. " Hey Bubbles! I heard that those dumb ruffs beat you! I mean how could they do that especially to someone like you!" " Oh hey Mike…sure they are dumb but they were never educated. Get your facts straight before you go saying things that could hurt someone's feelings." Bubbles snapped at her brown haired friend as he ran away scared that she may beat him up. Her sisters looked at her with confused eyes wondering what was going on in Bubbles mind to make her snap at one of her friends like that.

Robin came up to Bubbles after seeing the scene. " Bubbles, are you alright? Do you wanna talk about anything?" Robin asked. Robin always cared for her best friends and if one snaps she will try and find the problem and resolve it. Bubbles nodded slowly, but quickly grabbed her friend's hand and went outside on the school ground. Luckily class doesn't start for another ten minutes.

" Ok what's up?" Robin asked, " I have no clue. I kind of feel bad that I yelled at Mike, I mean he was always picked on when he was younger and still is and I probably made it worst." Bubbles stated while she collapsed onto the grass. " Well Mike is a tough guy he can handle anything. Mitch is one of his friends you know, and Mitch would stick up for him. Well now if you have no clue then just think about what made you made earlier in the week." Robin said concerned. " Ok well last night was a little upsetting. First Blossom said that I couldn't be friends with Boomer because he's the enemy. Second well I'll just tell you everything that happened." Bubbles said as she explained everything else.

" 'Wait why did you say you didn't know he would use it on your sisters and us?' Brick asked me. ' Well I guess since we haven't seen you boys for years I never would have thought we would ever need to use it on you guys.' I answered. 'Ok I think that's enough drama for tonight. Now it's time for bed, you girls have school in the morning.' Sara said. And that's the rest of it after that everyone was going to sleep." Bubbles finished explaining.

Robin soon figured out the problem but wouldn't dare try and tell Bubbles what it was because if Bubbles still had her powers she could probably be beaten to a pulp. " Well I guess you're angry because, uh, Brick almost hurt your sister even more, yeah that's it!" Robin said lying horribly but Bubbles bought it. " Yeah maybe, I guess your right, well come on class starts in about two minutes." Bubbles grabbed Robin's hand once again and bolted to the classroom with a minute to spare.

Soon the teacher came in. the girls were disappointed that it was Mr. Jones teaching them. Then the class had started.

"So Boomer would you like to come grocery shopping with me? I could use the extra hand." Professor asked as he finished his coffee and Boomer finished the food that was made for him. " Sure, I guess. There isn't anything better to do." Boomer said. Professor laughed and wrote a small note for the other two boys saying that Boomer and him went shopping for food. Then they left, when they got to Malph's groceries, they walked inside. Boomer stared in awe at all the food. Professor laughed at the boy's state of being, and guided him through the aisles to the bakery section.

An old lady saw Boomer staring in awe as the bakers pulled out fresh loafs of bread and other things. She walked over to the Professor and asked in a sweet kind voice " Is this his first time in a grocery store?" " Yep, he really never gets out much." Professor answered and they started a conversation while Boomer just stared in awe. One of the bakers came over to the blond boy and offered a slice of raisin bread. Boomer denied it though remembering what his brothers told him years ago 'Never take food from a stranger because they could be trying to poison you.'

The girls' were still in class waiting for the lunch bell to ring. 'Come on just a few more seconds then it's time for lunch!' Buttercup thought. Soon the bell rang signaling lunch has started. " Remember you have essay's due by next Friday and your Geography test is on Monday!" Mr. Jones yelled as the students as they began talking and putting their things away.

" So Bubbles what did you and Robin talk about?" Blossom asked as her and her sisters sat down at a table and began to eat. "Oh yo estaba hablando de la situacion antidoto." Bubbles said as she looked down at her food. Buttercup looked at Blossom while Blossom shrugged in response; both completely confused on what Bubbles just said. "ENGLISH PLEASE!" Buttercup yelled Bubbles sighed and spoke in English " I said, oh I was talking about the antidote situation" " oh ok but why were you angry about that happening?" Blossom asked. " Oh no reason I was just in a bad mood this morning!" Bubbles said.

Mitch then came to the table along with Mike, Robin, and Dexter. " Hello Blossom." Dexter said. "Dexter." Blossom acknowledged. " OK enough with the awkwardness!" Robin said. " I agree lets just eat lunch and go back to class." Mike said while everyone else shrugged and sat, and ate in silence.

When Professor and Boomer got home and put the food away, the Professor had to go to the hospital to meet with his cousin. Brick came downstairs to find Boomer on the couch watching a cartoon. "Morning Boomer" Brick said as he sat next to his brother. " You mean afternoon…Morning ended an hour ago." Boomer laughed a bit. " What all ready! Oh well…did you eat lunch yet then?" Brick asked " Professor made lunch maybe we could heat up the leftovers!" Boomer exclaimed " fine but I'm using the stove because I don't trust you with a stove." Brick stated as they walking into the kitchen and heated up their food.

After they heated up the leftovers they sat down at the table. Red smoke started to appear out of nowhere and when it cleared Boomer was nowhere to be found. " Boomer? Boomer! This isn't funny! Come out now!" Brick said panicking. Finally Butch descended down the stairs to find what the problem was. " Why are you yelling Brick?" Butch asked while yawning. " A red smoke appeared and now Boomer is gone!" Brick exclaimed. " Know I now why you're panicking! Boomer dude come on stop joking around! This isn't anywhere near as funny as you think it is!" Butch yelled. There was an awkward silence between the two brothers. " Maybe he just went for a walk? Let's just watch a movie…" Butch said nervously, " Yeah ok, when the girls get home lets tell them what happened." Brick said as Butch nodded and they both walked to the living room to watch a movie and try and forget what happened with their younger brother.

About two hours later. " We're home!" Buttercup shouted walking in followed by her sisters. Just then Brick and Butch come tackling the girls screaming "BOOMER DISAPPEARED!" "WHAT?" Bubbles screamed; everyone looked at Bubbles like she was crazy. "Well what are we waiting for let's go find him!" Blossom broke the silence. Then the five 14 year olds ran in search for Boomer. (Remember they can't fly)

A/N: sorry for the long wait! Well hope you liked it! Next chapter might be up tomorrow or the day after! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is chapter nine! Oh and thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 9: Where could he be?

" W-where am I?" Boomer asked himself as he sat up in the dark room; not being able to see anything but black. ' What is this place? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was I was with Brick and now I'm not.' Boomer thought with many more questions floating around in his head.

" I think we should split up. We may find him faster." Blossom said then continued, " Buttercup go with Butch and I'll go with Brick. Bubbles do you mind going alone?" " Nope! I do have my powers still. So I can search high while you guys search low!" Bubbles said, "Ok well let's go find him!" Brick said running in search for his youngest brother with Blossom following behind. " Bye Bubbles good luck!" Buttercup said before taking off with Butch. Sighing Bubbles decided to go see old villains to see if they knew where Boomer could be.

During the years many villains retired. The only villains that were still committing crime was the gang green gang but even they started to stop. Fuzzy Lumpkins had become more calm and stopped destroying the town. Bubbles had decided to go to Fuzzy first.

Bubbles flew into the forest and landed in front of a small little house. " What do ya Powerpuff want?" Fuzzy asked as he sat on his porch looking at the girl. " Sorry to bother you Fuzzy, but do you have any idea as to where the Rowdyruff Boomer is?" Bubbles asked sweetly. "Nope have not seen that critter but I reckon the other ones know." Fuzzy said. 'Well that was no help.' Bubbles thought as she flew away and out of the forest.

" Hello~ Boomer. Glad to see~ you're awake." A demonic voice said " H-him is that you?" Boomer asked confused. Soon the lights came on showing the devil himself. "Yes it is me you naïve boy." Him said, " Why am I here and where are my brothers?" Boomer asked angrily. " My dear boy, I brought you here to help me with my latest plan in destroying those BRATS! While your brothers are still with those brats but soon I will have all of you here!" Him stated as he (or she) walked over to Boomer. Boomer tried to back away but ended up hitting a wall. " Know Boomer, you will help me won't you? If not then I would have no choice but to-."Him was cut off by Boomer who yelled, " Fine I'll do it! Those girls lied to my brothers and I anyways so I guess it doesn't matter anyway!" "Excellent…now let me retrieve your brothers." Him said as he left the room.

"What have I done?" Boomer said out loud

" Let's go check the park! He may be there, Brick." Blossom stated as she kept running. " Sure! Why did Sara have to take our powers away?" Brick said, as he was a few feet away from Blossom who was ahead of him. " Because we were fighting and she…didn't want us to kill each other." Blossom said as they reached the park. " Can we please take a break now?" Brick asked while sitting on a bench trying to catch his breath. Blossom nodded as she sat down next to him.

" Maybe he's at the arcade!" Butch said as Buttercup and him stopped infront of the arcade. " I doubt it." Buttercup said as she began running again. ' I bet Him has something to do with this. I need to find Bubbles, she's the only one who can access Him's lair." Buttercup thought as Butch yelled after her and soon started running after Buttercup.

Bubbles was flying to see if Mike or Mitch or maybe even Robin had seen Boomer at all. She saw Mike walking down the street with a…girl? Bubbles flew over to the two and noticed that Princess was the girl and Mike had an annoyed look on his face. " Hey Mike I need to talk to you!" Bubbles exclaimed jumping up and down. " Excuse me, but I was on a walk with my Mickey over here and you interrupted a very important conversation." Princess said snobbishly " It's Mike and we aren't dating! So go away!" Mike exclaimed.

"Um crisis here!" Bubbles exclaimed " oh right. What happened Bubbles?" Mike asked finally acknowledging her. " Have you seen Boomer anywhere? I really need to know!" Bubbles asked still hopping up and down. " No sorry. If I see him I'll give you a call ok." Mike stated pulling his phone out. Bubbles nodded and watched Mike walk away with Princess trying to catch up with him. ' I feel sorry for Mike.' Bubbles thought.

Bubbles heard her name being called and turned to see Buttercup and Butch running to her. " Hey guys any luck?" "Nope but I need you to go to Him's lair and check things out." Buttercup stated and Bubbles nodded taking off to Him's lair. " Please let me be right." Buttercup stated while Butch stared at her concerned. Butch didn't care if the girls' lied, all he wanted was some place to live. With his younger brother gone, he doesn't know what he could do but feel like it was his own fault. Brick was feeling the same way; he wanted his youngest brother back and wouldn't sleep until he did.

Him wasn't at his lair instead he was looking for the other Ruffs and wasn't having much luck. At his lair Boomer sat on the ground wondering why he had just agreed to kill the girls when the last time that almost happened he felt his heart break. Just then he heard a bam sound and heard a familiar voice yell " Ok Him where did you put Boomer!" Boomer went to investigate and was Happy to see Bubbles there. When she looked at him she immediately ran to him and hugged him. " What did he do to you?" Bubbles asked on the verge of tears. " I did something stupid Bubbles and you won't like it one bit." Boomer said letting go of Bubbles. " What did you do? Please tell me…" Bubbles asked.

" Blossom! Brick!" Buttercup said running up to the bench the reds were sitting on, with Butch following behind her. " Buttercup!" "Butch!" Blossom and Brick yelled out their sibling's name. " Blossom, you won't like this but I sent Bubbles to Him's lair." Buttercup stated. " You did WHAT?" Blossom screeched, " Blossom calm down please you're going to explode. Bubbles can handle it. Him isn't even home." Brick said trying to calm Blossom down. " I don't think you should have told her Butters…" Butch said. " What did you just call me?" Buttercup asked angrily and started to chase Butch as he ran away from her. " I hope she'll be ok" Blossom said, " I'm sure she will." Brick said trying to make Blossom feel better.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting for so long, i had a small case of writer's block! I had some help from someone by the name of Tori the Unforgettable Tiger… Ok what are you doing still reading this; I know the real reason you why you clicked this so Chapter 10 is here! R&R Please

Chapter 10: Back but not to stay part one

The next day was the worst of all to the four teens in the Utonium household. The mayor found out about the two blonds being missing and he told news reporters and all Townsville was in an uproar about the two super powered teens being missing. Bubbles hadn't been seen since Buttercup told her to go to Him's lair. Weeks soon passed and they were still missing.

" You kids are my only hope to destroy Townsville and my dear sweet Bubbles came to save her little friend. Bubbles you shouldn't have come here. I was going to wait until you graduated grade eight but seeing your graduating in a week you may never move on." Him told the two teens that were locked in a containment ray. Bubbles was holding onto Boomer while he tried to comfort her. " Why don't you just leave us alone and let us go on with our lives? Why do you want to destroy Townsville so bad?" Boomer yelled scaring Bubbles even more because he never yelled.

" Oh Boomer it's my job. You'll understand when you grow up and become evil like me! Oh dear I believe it's time to retrieve Brick now...well don't try anything or I'll have your heads mounted on my wall!" Him said as he disappeared. " Bubbles you're going to be alright just try to stay with me and you'll be ok." Boomer said trying to sound comforting as Bubbles just nodded and hugged him while he rubbed her back. Soon they fell asleep.

" I have to go back!" A girly voice yelled to someone at a table. " What do you mean you have to go back?" A male voice asked. " Their in trouble I got to help them" The female voice answered " How do you now all this? And why are they in trouble?" the male voice asked again, " I don't know but I just have a feeling that a trashy she male with claws is after my sisters and I don't like that feeling." " Do you think they found the letter you wrote them yet?" " Probably not but they'll figure it out sooner or later..." " Well I'll go help you pack then they sure will be surprised to see you again." the male and female stepped into the light and went straight to a room. The female had chocolate brown hair tied up into a high side ponytail and her eyes were as purple as ever. She looked at least thirteen years old. She wore a purple tank top and black shorts but was barefoot. The male had black hair and brown eyes he was about 19 years old. He wore jeans and a blue shirt and was barefoot also. They packed a bag and the girl hugged the boy goodbye " Bye Jeremy I'll be back as soon as possible." the girl said to the male. " Bunny take some shoes before you go. Stay as safe as possible, you are my stepsister and I don't want you to die on me. If I hear that you died I'd die myself." Jeremy said as he handed the purple-eyed girl shoes.

" Fine, and I won't die on you! I have superpowers for heavens sake!" Bunny yelled grabbing the shoes and putting them on. Jeremy sighed as Bunny hugged him one last time and flew off into the darkness.

When Bunny reached Townsville she flew straight to the Utonium household. She reached the door within a minute. Bunny rang the doorbell and waited. The door slowly opened to show Bunny's eldest sister Blossom. " Hi Blossom, it's me Bunny." Bunny said. Blossom just stared at her then pulled Bunny into a hug. " I missed you so much…" Blossom said on the verge of tears and let go of her youngest sibling and let her inside.

Buttercup came downstairs with Butch behind her. " Hey who's the little girl?" Butch asked. Bunny waved and soon Buttercup came running towards her. " Bunny? Is that really you?" Buttercup asked. Bunny only nodded. " Blossom is she a mute?" Buttercup asked, " No Bunny's just a little shy." Blossom said. " Hey I ain't shy! I was trying to figure out who these boys are, I'm guessing you boyfriends though…" Bunny stated. Blossom and Buttercup blushed and Brick and Butch smirked.

" Wait where's Bubbles…oh no don't tell me she got kidnapped already?" Bunny exclaimed. " Wait a second…what the hell are you talking about Bunny?" Buttercup asked, " I only came back to help you defeat something with trashy makeup and claws for hands…I had a vision and saw something like that trying to kill you all." Bunny explained to them. " Professor can you please give us back our powers?" Buttercup yelled down into the lab. Soon the Professor came upstairs, " why would I- Bunny?" Professor exclaimed... " Hi Professor, there isn't much time before your daughters are killed and they need their powers back." Bunny told the professor as he ran downstairs grabbed some Chemical X and gave it to the four teens without powers. The teens took it and drank it…soon they had their powers back.

Professor stayed silent but ushered them to leave and save the day, like they always do well not for the boys but now they're good and anything but bad.

Once the teens got outside of the house a red smoke appeared around Brick. Before anyone could say anything he was gone in a blink of the eye. " Brick? This isn't funny where the fuck are you?" Butch exclaimed. " Um Butch…I think that's you're name…but Brick got taken away by the trashy makeup thing I saw in my vision!" Bunny stated. " Come on let's go to the lair of Him. He may be the one up to all this." Blossom stated as she lead the way.

Back in Him's lair Boomer was still trying to comfort Bubbles when Brick appeared. " What the heck happened?" Brick mumbled. " Brick!" Boomer exclaimed Brick turned to see his youngest brother and Blossom's youngest sister hugging each other. 'Damn I should have brought my phone so I could take a picture and taunt Boomer for the rest of his life!' Brick thought then asked, " Where the heck are we?" but before Boomer could answer Him appeared. " Hello Brick, long time no see! How are things going? Good? Well that's nice…welcome to you're new and permanent home along side your brother and his little friend." Him said. Soon Him's roof was crashed open and four super powered teens appeared after the dust cleared.

" We're onto you, Him! Don't think you can get away this time!" Blossom exclaimed as Buttercup destroyed the containment ray holding her sibling and Butch's siblings in. Bubbles immediately flew out of Boomer's arms and into her eldest sister's arms. Boomer was a little disappointed that she flew away but knew she needed comfort from her sisters and not just from him. Bubbles soon noticed the extra company, then yelled, " BUNNY!" and bolted into the purple powerpuff's arms. Bunny laughed at her older sister then looked over to see her both of her eldest sisters smiling, and the boys laughing. A few moments later a navy blue streak of light appeared. " Bunny are you ok I heard someone scream after you!" the figure yelled looking around.

Everyone stared blankly even Him was completely confused at this point. Bunny looked completely embarrassed, " I'm fine Jeremy…" Bunny said blushing from embarrassment. "Well this is awkward now." Jeremy stated. Him being dumbstruck didn't see Buttercup snapping out of her thoughts and punching his jaw and with the contact of the punch there was a large cracking sound and a painful scream from Him!

"YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" Him yelled furiously as he chased after Buttercup. Soon the whole group of super powered teens and technically adult jumped out of their thoughts and went to go help Buttercup.

Him had caught Buttercup and was choking her with his claw and punching her stomach with his other claw making blood spew out of her mouth. Butch being furious, angrily kicked Him away from her. Him dropped Buttercup and flew into the wall. Buttercup began gasping for air and coughing up blood. Buttercup's neck had the imprint of Him's claw marks and a little bit of blood coming out of her neck. Him immediately got up and started to attack Butch.

Butch was lucky enough to dodge the first two attacks but not the third. Bubbles and Bunny stared in horror as Butch had his left arm bloody and broken. Brick and Blossom both attacked Him at the same time managing to break Him's right arm. Jeremy stared as the two redheads continued hitting Him with energy balls. Soon the blonds joined into the fight all teaming up on Him.

" Bunny and uh Jeremy was it, go help Buttercup and Butch." Blossom ordered as she shot a blinding light at Him. Bunny grabbed Jeremy's hand and brought him over to Butch and told him to deal with his wounds while she worked on her sister's wounds. Butch got his arm cleaned off by Jeremy and you could see the huge deep claw mark made by Him. Butch's arm was broken but would heal within two hours thanks to chemical X, but Buttercup's injury would take at least two days to heal. Just as Jeremy had finished cleaning Butch's wounds, he felt a sudden urge to hurt and kill.

" Jeremy are you ok you look a little pale?" Bunny asked him. Jeremy's eyes suddenly turned from brown to crimson red and he grabbed Bunny by the throat and lifted her feet off the ground. Blossom turned around to see this happening " BUNNY!" She screamed. While she was distracted Him took his chance and smashed Blossom into the ground. Bubbles zoomed over to her sister's aid and helped Blossom up. Brick took over Bubbles little job of taking care of Blossom, so she quickly flew and kicked Jeremy's face making him let go of Bunny.

Bunny fell to the ground gasping for air trying to keep her composure she stood up but fell back to the ground. Bubbles had knocked Jeremy out easily and went to go help Boomer fight Him. When she got there Him crashed Boomer into the wall, leaving a rather large dents and cracks in the wall. Boomer tried to get up but with another blow he was unconscious. Butch saw this and went into a huge fit of rage. Almost exploding off the floor he sat on; he made contact with Him's face by his right foot sending Him straight into the wall. Everyone swore they heard Him's jaw crack by the contact. Butch didn't stop with just a swift kick to the face; he punched and kicked various places that he knew would hurt Him the most.

By this time Brick soon joined in the fun Butch was having by beating up Him. Him was defenseless but all he could hope for was Jeremy to awaken to deal with the two boys. As if after only hoping, Jeremy wakened still under Him's control, he immediately kicked both boys away from Him. " What the fuck man! I thought you were on our side!" Butch yelled, standing up. "He was my dear boy, until I put him under my control. Did you boys forget that I could take over people's minds?" Him said spitting blood out of his mouth and as he put his claw on Jeremy's shoulder.

" Jeremy! Why would you do this? And to my stepbrother! You are going to pay for this Him!" Bunny spat angrily at the claws for hands demon. " Like I'm scared of a thirteen year old-." Him never got to finish his sentence because he got sucker punched by Bunny. She continued to hit Him with all her might but was overpowered quickly by Him grabbing one of her fists and throwing her onto the ground. After seeing Boomer being knocked unconscious, Buttercup almost being killed, Bunny being choked, and now Bunny being thrown to the ground…Bubbles had officially snapped.

Boomer just gaining consciousness looked up to see the love of his life was glowing a blue colour; it was turning darker by the second. Before he could say anything Bubbles blasted Him into a wall and shot Him with various powers she had been hiding from her sisters. Everyone stared at her in amazement " Jeremy what are you standing there for! Help Me!" Him yelled furiously; he was all bloody but Bubbles just kept hitting him even harder. With every blast of energy she shot at Him, the blasts got stronger. Until for the first time ever Bubbles officially knocked Him out all by herself. Buttercup smiled at her blonde sister. " That's the hardcore Bubbles I know!" Buttercup shouted earning a giggle from Bubbles.

Bunny had woken up and giggled a bit from Buttercup saying that. Jeremy immediately fell to the ground clutching his head in pain as Him couldn't take control of his body anymore. Bunny stopped giggling and crawled over to where Jeremy was clutching his head in pain, and screaming. Bunny hugged Jeremy and whispered something that nobody could hear even with super hearing, but only Jeremy could here it.

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry but I had to leave it there!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Part 2! You have all been waiting and now it is here! R&R Please!

Chapter 11: Back but not to stay part two

" Well while the girls help wake up Jeremy, we should make sure that Him never returns." Brick stated as he walked over to the unconscious body of Him. " Butch do you still have the dagger Mojo gave you before we ran away from his lair?" Brick asked. " Yeah, why?" Butch who clearly wasn't listening at first, asked. " Idiot! Just give it to me." Brick stated angrily. Butch took the dagger out of his pocket and took the protective cover off of it, then handed it to Brick.

" Girls, go back home we'll meet you there in a few minutes." Brick ordered; Blossom was about to protest until she saw the dagger in Brick's hand and helped the girls carry Jeremy to the house. Blossom didn't want to protest against Brick when he had weapons on him. " Ok, let's get rid of Him once and for all." Boomer stated but looked away from Brick and Him's body. Butch chuckled a bit at his blonde brother. Brick rolled his eyes and quickly chopped Him's head off. The boys looked like they were going to barf. They left Him's now dead body; to the household they were welcomed too.

" So Bunny are you going to be staying or are you…leaving again?" Professor asked his youngest daughter. " I have to leave Professor, other places need me and I still have to find out what I was meant for!" Bunny exclaimed then continued, " But I will send letters to keep you updated!" " Well on that case, I'll miss you but I'm going to leave you to talk with your sisters." Professor said hugging Bunny, while she hugged back. After he left the room and down to his lab, Bubbles squealed and exclaimed, " Ok so what happened when you 'exploded' I want as many details you can remember!" Blossom inched forward in her seat awaiting the answer.

" Ok well I somehow had an energy boost and part of my dress was ripped off when I burst into the sky. Then when I got down to the road nobody was there. I started to walk around the town, and some boy bumped into me, he apologized and when I told him I had no home he took me with him…he told me his name was Jeremy and well he looked after me and helped me learn. Oh and I also met this really cute boy!" Bunny got cut off by one of Bubbles squeals and continued after, " He said his name was Badger…odd name right? But anyway I don't think he likes me…and I have a special power and can see into the future and see others' pasts! It's really cool but sometimes I get scared of some peoples pasts…and I'm done!" Bunny finished and a few seconds of silence Bunny began to giggle. All the girls stared at her, " oh you'll see why I'm giggling soon!" Bunny said.

Soon the boys came in. they saw Bunny giggling at them. The boys looked at each other and soon walked over to their counterparts, picking the girls up and sitting in the seat and placing the girls on their laps. The girls blushed and Bunny began laughing. The girls tried to get out of the boys' grasps but failed because the boys' grips were strong on the girls' waists. Bunny walked out of the room to where her stepbrother was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

Buttercup being the violent one went to smack Butch, but he merely caught her wrist and moved her hand aside. Buttercup groans, " Can you let me go?" She asks Butch, " Nah, I don't feel like it." Butch said. Bubbles stifled a giggle and then sweetly asked " Boomer, can you please let me go?" Boomer shook his head no and Bubbles groans at this. " Brick let me go." Blossom demanded. " Why should I?" He retorted, " You should because…" she started then whispered something in his ear. He immediately let go and she ran upstairs.

" What did she tell you?" Boomer asked, " I don't want to think about it…" Brick said then fell off of the couch dramatically. Bubbles giggled at Brick's behavior, ' so cute!' Boomer thought to himself. Bunny burst into the room " oh, wow! Really Boomer?" She laughed. Boomer looked bewildered, ' she can read my thought? What the-!' Boomer thought until Bunny cut in, " Yes I can and don't finish that sentence…I don't like swear words!"

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Boomer yelled standing up covering his ears making Bubbles fall to the ground. "Ow~." She groaned. She was lying on the carpet on her stomach. Buttercup held in a laugh at her sister's position on the ground. "Oops, sorry Bubbles…" Boomer said picking Bubbles up and off the floor. Then Blossom skipped down the stairs and looked at the scene before her: Brick face first on the carpet, Boomer barely holding Bubbles up as she lay limb, and Buttercup on Butch's lap still trying to get loose while Bunny laughed at their predicament.

" OMG! I have to go back home now! Bye guys!" Bunny yelled hugging her sisters and then taking off with Jeremy. " Wait! You forgot your…never mind she's gone now…" Blossom said. " What did she forget Blossom?" Bubbles asked prying Boomer off of her. Before Blossom could say anything a painful scream was heard and everyone turned to see Buttercup pinching Butch's arm while he screamed his head off. "Keep it down in there!" Professor said walking into the room, then continued his sentence, " Buttercup, stop pinching Butch. Butch let Buttercup go and would you stop screaming!" Butch let Buttercup go and she stopped pinching him and stood up and walked to her room.

Professor sighed in relief along with the rest of them except Butch who rubbed his arm. " Brick get off the floor please." Professor said walking down to his lab with a slight frown knowing that Bunny had left but was happy she gave him a hug before she did leave. The kids and Professor had a normal dinner and soon it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

In the morning Professor woke the girls up so they could get ready for school. The girls got dressed and went downstairs, ate a quick breakfast then took off to school. Blossom wore a nice light pink blouse and a red skirt that went down mid thigh, along with a pair of pink flats, her hair was in a high ponytail. Buttercup wore a green plain t-shirt and some black knee length shorts along with a pair of green high-tops, her hair was the same as usual: down and straight. Bubbles wore an aqua blue shirt with a plaid pattern on it and a light blue skirt that went down mid thigh along with a pair of blue flats; her hair was in two low pigtails.

They met their friends at the gate. " I swear you guys are starting to skip school more often then I do." Mitch stated making the others laugh. He was wearing a black shirt with a white skull imprinted on it and some brown baggy shorts along with a pair of black running shoes. " I think Mitch is right, but we all know you guys are saving the day!" Robin stated, she was wearing a white shirts with red strips going across it and a mid thigh black skirt along with a pair of red flats. " Well you guys are welcome! We kicked Him's evil sorry butt!" Buttercup said excitedly, " Actually I'm the one who knocked Him out, you guys just broke his bones…" Bubbles stated. " Wow I thought it would have been Buttercup throwing the final blow." Mike said; he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and Black baggy shorts along with white running shoes.

" Well the credit goes all to Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed, while Blossom nodded. " Well since you guys were gone, it was boring here…we aren't learning anything because it's the last week of school and we graduate in two days!" Robin exclaimed. " Let's go dress shopping after school! Except for the boys because I don't think they would want to wear dresses!" Bubbles said excitedly looking at the boys when she said the last part. The girls all nodded and the boys laughed. The bell rang and they headed off to class.

After school, the girls met up at the gate. Blossom had called the professor and told him that they were going shopping. Robin had called her mother at lunch telling her that too. The girls all walked to a dress store to find something. Buttercup wasn't too fond of dresses but Bubbles convinced her to wear a dress just for that one night and she'll never have to wear it again. Bubbles was the first to find her dress, it was a nice aqua blue colour with a bit of ruffles at the bottom. It went to about knee length with spaghetti straps and a black sash to top it off. Buttercup needed help so Bubbles started to help her look after getting ideas of how she wanted the dress.

Blossom found a nice red strapless dress with black lacing over the skirt, it went to knee length and had a black sash. There was a bit of glitter on the skirt to make the dress shine. Soon Robin found a single strap orange dress then went about knee length and had a couple layers of tool for the skirt to look full. It had a light orange sash with it. Bubbles soon found the perfect dress for Buttercup who surprisingly loved it. Buttercup's dress was a nice emerald green, strapless and a few layers of tool for the skirt with a nice light green sash.

The girls paid for their dresses and found shoes to match their dresses, also paid for. Soon they all went home after saying goodbye to Robin. When the girls got home nobody was there, but a note on the counter. The girls read the letter:

_Dear girls,_

_The boys and I went to go order take-out we'll be home soon with dinner. I hope you girls found beautiful dresses for your graduation on Wednesday! I can't wait to see them when I get home! I also have important news to share it involves moving but just to a different house we are not leaving Townsville so don't worry!_

_Love, the Professor_

" Well I guess we should wash up then, and wait for the big news which he just told us in a note…" Blossom stated as her sisters nodded and they all went upstairs. Once the girls got upstairs, the boys and Professor came back and started setting the food out of the bag. " Boys can you go get the girls please. I can tell they've been home." Professor stated. The boys nodded and ran upstairs; they knocked on the girls' bedroom door. " Yes?" Blossom asked opening the door just enough for her head to be seen. The boys looked at her confused but then Brick spoke, " Dinner's here!" " Ok tell Professor we'll be down soon." She said before slamming the door in their faces.

When they got downstairs they told the professor this and he told them to eat. Soon the girls came running downstairs and sat down. Bubbles and Blossom were given a Chicken Cesar Salad while Buttercup received a hamburger. The boys also had hamburgers while the professor had a grilled chicken sandwich. " Well like I told the girls in the note, we are moving to a different house! It's much larger then this one and it's affordable!" Professor exclaimed happily. Before anyone could say anything the phone rang, Professor picked it up and listened to the person on the other line. He soon hung up, " get in the car boys. Girls could you fly above us?" the girls and boys nodded and soon they were headed to the hospital.

A/N: Well this chapter has come to an end…please R I would appreciate it very much!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well most of you are going to be surprised about this chapter. Thinking it was one thing when it really it is another thing. Anyway…R&R Please!

Chapter 12: Thank goodness

When they reached the hospital, Professor ran to the front desk to where his cousin Sara was waiting. She led them to Mojo's room and only let the Professor in at first. They boys looked at the nurses running in and out of the room, it was no doubt that the boys were thinking the worst. The girls saw the sad looks on the boys' faces and tried to cheer them up.

Inside the room, " What's the cause?" Professor asked Sara as he looked at the monitor. " Minor heart attack but he will still live. But he won't last much longer then about a few weeks." Sara stated then asked the Professor, " Why'd you bring the kids?" " I'm not leaving them at home alone, and this won't take too long." he answered. " What? They might think it's Mojo who's dieing! When it's his new room mate!" Sara practically yelled. Professor knew she was right but he would tell them after. Right now he had to treat a slowly dieing patient that had just came into the hospital a few days ago.

Mojo was recovering well, but he was still very weak. He didn't like having a roommate that was in worse condition then him. Mojo despised seeing nurses come in every hour to see how his roommate was doing and they barely checked to see if he was ok. Seeing a whole bunch of nurses in his room working on the roommate's condition. He was happy when it was over and Professor and Sara went over to him to talk.

" Hello Mojo how are you doing?" Professor asked, " I've been better." Mojo answered. " Well, we are moving your roommate to a different room. I'm sure you are happy about that." Sara said as a few nurses wheeled the patient out of the room. Mojo sighed in relief that the dieing patient was out of the room. " Oh and the kids are outside of the room, I'll go get them!" Professor said walking outside.

" Kids do you want to see Mojo?" Professor asked. " Yes and you scared us half to death when it was only his roommate in trouble!" Blossom said loudly. Professor sighed and brought the kids in the room and the boys went to hug Mojo knowing that he was all right. To the boys Mojo was more of the fatherly figure than Him. Him was a horrible parent to the boys while Mojo was actually trying to take care of them.

" We're so glad you're ok! Professor made it seem like you were the one in trouble!" Boomer said, with his brothers nodding and glaring at the Professor. " Boys don't glare, it isn't nice." Mojo said to his boys. " Sorry, Mojo." The boys said in unison. Blossom and Bubbles giggled while Buttercup held in her giggle. She would never giggle especially in front of people. Professor and Sara led the girls out of the room, so the boys could talk with Mojo in private.

Sara left to go treat another patient while Professor brought the girls downstairs to the little café to get a small snack. About an hour or so later they walked back to Mojo's room, to bring the boys home. The boys said there goodbyes and went back home. Everyone went straight to bed as soon as they got home.

The same routine happened in the morning: Professor waking the girls up to go to school and so on. When the boys woke up, they went downstairs to eat breakfast. " Good morning boys! What would you guys like to do today, seeming I have the day off." Professor said happily. Brick shrugged, not knowing what his plans were. Butch, still half asleep, just yawned. " What about the girls' graduation? Don't they get a day off too?" Boomer asked and Professor breathed out a laugh as he set the boys' breakfast on the table.

" Boomer, the girls graduate tomorrow. Which makes their day off tomorrow. So I'm assuming none of you know where you want to go today…" Professor stated, while the boys nodded. " I kind of want to stay here, and try to forget the fact that Mojo is in the hospital." Brick mumbled as he stared at his plate of food. Professor sighed, ' the boys are probably never going to get over seeing their father figure in the hospital' Professor thought.

They boys barely ate anything for breakfast, and they all went to the TV afterward. Professor soon got an idea. He went to the phone and dialed a number. While Professor was on the phone the boys just stared blankly at the TV watching a random cartoon. " Boys we're heading out!" Professor yelled grabbing his keys. " Where are we going?" Butch asked, " On a walk to a place you'll love to go to." Professor stated. The boys exchanged confused glances but followed the Professor. They walked to a building with kids playing in the front yard. " Where are we?" Boomer asked, " you'll see!" Professor exclaimed, clearly happy. When they went through the gate to the building a man looking around the age of twenty came up to them wearing a suit. The man had hazel coloured eyes and dark brown hair. " Hello, Professor Utonium, and who do we have here?" The man asked. " Good to see you Mr. Jones, and these are the boys I was talking about." Professor said. Mr. Jones nodded, " Well they are at gym class in the field over there. Ms. Lue is informed about this already. Good day." Mr. Jones said before leaving them and walking into the building.

" Well follow me boys." Professor said before walking to the field and the boys followed still curious about where they are. As they approached they heard yelling and screaming. They looked over to see kids playing soccer.

With the girls: " Pass the ball over here! I'm open!" A kid yelled. Buttercup passed the ball over to him. " Go Lucas go!" Buttercup yelled after the kid. " Not so fast Lucas!" Blossom said trying to kick the ball away from him. " Yeah like Blossom can stop the master!" Lucas laughed as he passed the ball to another kid. The kids ran and kicked the ball towards the goalie. Bubbles being the goalie tried to save the ball but sadly missed by a couple of inches. " Nice shot Gabriel!" Robin said helping Bubbles off the ground, seeming Bubbles dove for the ball. " Thanks guys! Hey, you ok Bubbles you took a pretty hard fall to the ground." Gabriel said. " Yeah, I'm fine! It didn't hurt that much. Nice shot by the way!" Bubbles stated dusting herself off. Gabriel smiled and nodded before running back to her team. " Good try Bubbles. We'll get them next time." Mary said. " Ok this ball is ours…so Mary I want you to take it up and pass to Robin, then Robin pass it to Jerrold. Jerrold and Dave, you know what to do after that. Max and I will stay back for defense. Well good luck guys!" Blossom instructed. Everyone got into position. Their gym teacher Ms. Lue dropped the ball and Mary ran to it and started Blossom's plan.

Mary ran up as far as she could and found Robin wide open, so she passed the ball before Lucas could get it from her. " Claire, get Robin quick!" Buttercup shouted. Claire ran straight for Robin but wasn't quick enough because she passed the ball to Jerrold. He passed the ball to Dave who passed it back, and they kept going in the pattern all the way to the goal. Dave was the closest to the net with the ball. He shot and Diane the goalie went to save it but sadly missed. Before anyone could say anything though, Ms. Lue blew her whistle signaling for everyone to take a break.

The kids walked over to Ms. Lue and formed a semi-circle around her. " Drink some water and we'll continue the game soon. " Hello, Ms. Lue!" Professor yelled over the chatter of the kids. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles heard their dad yell that and they went wide-eyed. Buttercup ended up doing a spit take after hearing her dad's voice. " Oh hello, John! Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, come her please!" Ms. Lue yelled. Mitch snickered a bit before receiving a death glare from Buttercup making him immediately stay quiet.

" Yes, Ms. Lue?" Bubbles asked kindly trying not to seem embarrassed. " Well, your father told me he needed to get those boys out of the house for exercise and they are going to join you teams!" Ms. Lue exclaimed. " Excuse me for a second." Buttercup said as she got her cup of water, and did another spit take. Then exclaimed trying not to sound angry, " WHAT?" " Oh don't be so dramatic. Do you want me to send you to the drama room to act out your life story?" Ms. Lue asked Buttercups eyes widened and quickly shook her head no.

" Brick and Boomer, you're on Buttercups team and Butch I want you on Blossom's team. Bubbles I want you to take a longer break, seeming your leg is bleeding with that deep cut you have." Ms. Lue stated as she guided Bubbles to the bench and had the game start again. " I'll call the nurse down here to clean the cut. How did you get that cut anyway?" Ms. Lue asked, "I guess when I dove to save the ball my leg got cut by a twig or something…" Bubbles said just noticing the pain in her leg. Ms. Lue sighed as she called the nurse to come clean Bubbles wound. The nurse came a few minutes later.

The girls' class had barely any classes, Ms Lue had said they could have gym all day and the other teachers were happy to have the trouble some class out of the way so they agreed. The class had been outside for at least three periods so far.

By the time lunch came Buttercup's team had won the soccer match. Ms. Lue told them to meet her by the gate after lunch so she could take them to the park. The kids all went inside and got their lunches, while Professor gave the three boys their lunches. Blossom was the first to appear at the table her and her friends sat at. It was a large round table just like all the others in the cafeteria. Robin and Bubbles came next, Robin was helping Bubbles to the table, while Bubbles hopped on her good leg. " You know Bubbles, I swear you get the most injured during a school year then anybody else here." Blossom joked to her younger sister as Bubbles and Robin laughed. Soon enough Buttercup came and sat down and moments after that Mike and Mitch had brought Brick, Butch and, Boomer to the table.

" Hey, are you three going to go to the graduation?" Mike asked, " Don't know…Probably because the Professor thinks we'll break something if we're home alone." Butch said. Before anyone could say anything else the doors to the cafeteria burst open revealing Princess Morbucks. " I'm guess snobby over there took a half day today." Mitch said snickering along with Buttercup. " What are you all staring at? Go back to eating your cheap, disgusting food!" Princess snapped at everyone in the room. Everyone looked away but some of the younger kids still stared at her, as she walked over to the table that the girls were sitting at. She whispered something into Blossom's ear, got up and walked out. Blossom sighed, " the royal priss wants to see me…great!" Blossom said sarcastically.

Blossom got up leaving the room and met Princess in the hallway. No teachers were in the halls, because they were eating in the teachers lounge. " Ok what do you want Princess?" Blossom asked. " You, oh I'm going to regret saying this but, you need to help me!" Princess said, "Why would I do that?" " Just please listen! I need to have an essay done by tomorrow and I need help! I have no clue what my topic is going to be about!"

" Fine, and that essay was suppose to be in a week ago…ok your topic has to be about if animals should be given a good home. It's persuasive so you have to do your best to persuade the reader to your side of the argument. Now can I go?" Blossom said, " Yes and I guess thanks…" Princess said as she walked away. Blossom sighed and walked back to the cafeteria. She didn't answer any questions thrown at her and just finished her lunch, wondering why she helped one of her enemies.

After lunch the grade eight class met Ms. Lue at the front gate and after a quick head count they were walking to the park. Once they got there, everyone run or walked away and into the park. Bubbles and Robin went to the swings. Blossom had brought one of her books to read as she sat under the shade of a large oak tree. Buttercup had set up a small game of Man Hunt. The rest of the class had gone to join in on the fun of chasing each other. Brick went under a Birch tree for the shade. Butch went to join everyone in Man Hunt. Boomer just walked around aimlessly around the park.

Boomer too deep in thought didn't notice he was about to walk and get kicked in the face by a few of the grade eights who were swinging and not paying attention. Bubbles noticed this and flew off her swing and knocked Boomer away from the swings. She rolled off of him quickly, " Boomer are you trying to hurt yourself!" Bubbles screeched. " Huh? Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He stated sitting up. " You should start paying more attention! Iworryaboutyou." Bubbles said quickly. " What did you just say?" Boomer asked " I said, you should start paying more attention idiot!" Bubbles stated. " No, no after that." " you are an idiot…that's what I said" Bubbles stated as she tried to match the syllables to what she said before. Boomer sighed, getting up and offering a hand to Bubbles. She took it and he helped her up. She mumbled a thank you and went back to the swings.

Blossom looked up from her book to look around the park. She spotted Brick with his hat over his face. She giggled and floated towards him not making a sound. She carefully took his hat off and ran away behind a wide tree. Brick woke up as soon as his hat was stolen from him. He saw a flash of pink run behind a tree. He ran to the tree and grabbed the hat stealer. " Blossom, give me my hat back!" Brick whined " Never!" Blossom yelled and got out of his grasp and ran behind a different tree. Brick sighed, 'this isn't going to be easy.' He thought as he went after Blossom yet again. He managed to grab her and took his hat back. He let her go and placed the hat on his head. " Mine! Not yours!" He said like a little child proving something was theirs. They both sat under the tree they were at and relaxed under the shade.

" Run! Butch is the Hunter!" Mitch yelled after he tagged Butch by surprise. Butch smirked seeing his target run up a slide from the jungle gym. His target saw him looking at her and soon running after her. " No powers allowed so you might not be able to catch me! Don't be sad if you can't!" Buttercup said running to the slide farthest from Butch. She slid down it and once her feet landed on the ground ran away as fast as her feet could carry her. Butch followed her lead and slid down and bolted after her.

Some of the students stopped to watch while others were still finding hiding places. Mitch and Mike were hiding behind a bush and watching this. " Wow, I thought they hated each other." Mike whispered to Mitch. " Nope, they really never hated each other. Buttercup came to me a while back saying he was a jerk but deep down she was hurt because he made her think that he liked her." Mitch answered. Mike nodded showing he understood.

" Buttercup just give up and face the fact that I can beat you at this game!" Butch yelled at her as he was about a meter away from her. She kept running and hid in the small area full of trees. Butch stopped running, trying to spot movement in the trees. He saw nothing but with his super hearing he could hear her breathing heavily from running at the same tempo non-stop. He quietly walked to where the breathing was. He heard a giggle and some chattering. " Bullet, shhh. I have to hide from Butch otherwise he might get me." He heard Buttercup say, he peered around a tree to see Buttercup with a squirrel. " Bullet you know only Bubbles can understand you." Buttercup said to the squirrel and giggled as the squirrel ran around her and up onto her shoulder. Butch walked away dumbfounded, he never heard Buttercup giggle and talking to a squirrel. He just decided to go after another target instead.

Ms. Lue blew her whistle making all the kids go to her. After everyone was in counting they headed back to the school. Before everyone left to go home the teachers reminded them that they had to show up at school by six in the evening in their dresses and suits. Then everyone was free to go home.

" Come on guys let's walk home!" Bubbles cheered; everyone agreed and they walked off to the house. Once they got home the Professor told them to wash up for dinner. Soon, they all sat down and ate. When the boys left to go upstairs, the girls were thinking the same thing. Movie night!

A/N: Longest chapter yet! Ok well here's a sneak peek on the next chapter: The girls have their little movie night but get interrupted and then they graduate! Well please R&R I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapter 13 is here! Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it! Also I'm not going to be updating for about one week because I'm basically being taken away from my computer. Well enjoy!

Chapter 13: Interrupted

The girls decided to have a girls' only movie night. They chose a movie that they could all agree on 'Jack and Jill'. Even though they already saw it, they still loved watching it. The Professor told the girls not to stay up too late. Buttercup and Blossom went to get snacks, and drinks while Bubbles set up the movie. The girls all got changed into their pajamas and sat down in front of the couch. Blossom pressed play and the girls began digging into the fresh bowl of popcorn.

With the boys: " Do you guys smell popcorn or is it just me?" Brick asked sitting up from his bed. Boomer and Butch sat up from their beds and sniffed the air.

" Yeah I do what about you Butch?" Boomer asked,

" Yep…let's go investigate!" Butch said jumping off his bed. They slowly made their way to the top of the staircase seeing the girls eating popcorn and watching a movie, laughing once in awhile. The boys shared glances and without a word floated down the stairs behind their counterparts.

As if they planned it they all said in unison, " What are you watching?" The girls screamed in shock turning to see the boys smirking at them. Buttercup looked as if she was going to kill Butch, Blossom with mixed emotions, and Bubbles was petrified and on the verge of tear.

The Professor came running down the stair after hearing his little girls scream. He saw Bubbles scared to death and went to go hug her. Bubbles gladly accepting her fathers hug buried her face into her father's shirt as he rubbed her back.

" What happened?" Professor asked

" The damn idiots scared us half to death!" Buttercup said angrily cracking her knuckles stepping closer to Butch, ready to knock some sense into him.

The Professor sighed, " Boys don't do that ever again. If you wanted to watch the movie you could've just asked the girls. No more scaring people for tonight, or smacking, kicking, punching, and anything else that can scare or hurt someone. Now, goodnight." Professor stated as he handed Bubbles over to Blossom who comforted her sister as their dad walked away.

Buttercup was pissed off that she had to watch the movie with Butch, but reluctantly stayed because her younger sister was scared. Buttercup always softened her attitude when her sisters were scared or hurt. The boys just stared at the girls as they sat down with Bubbles in the middle of them. Soon the boys picked up their counterpart with them almost shrieking until they realized it was the boys. The boys sat their counterpart on their lap as they watched the rest of the movie. Blossom wasn't too pleased having to sit on Brick's lap. Buttercup was even more pissed off that she had to sit on Butch's lap as he had an iron grip on her waist. Bubbles was still petrified and had let Boomer keep her on his lap, as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. When the movie was over the boys looked at the girls. The girls were fast asleep in the boys' arms. Brick picked Blossom up bridal style and walked up to the girls' room. Butch and Boomer following Brick's lead. They placed the girls on their beds and placed the covers over the girls.

The boys all thought the same thing as they gazed at their counterparts, ' She looks so cute.' The boys walked out of the room and into their room and went to sleep for the night.

In the morning, the Professor let the kids all sleep in while he made breakfast. Blossom was the first to come downstairs. " Good morning Professor!" Blossom said excitedly. Professor turned to smile at his daughter,

" Good morning. Excited to graduate this evening I see." He said as Blossom nodded her head and stole a piece of bacon from a plate.

Bubbles came running down the stairs and jumping over the counter then hiding behind Blossom as a grumpy Buttercup came downstairs, " Bubbles, I see you!" Buttercup said being a grouch.

" What did you do Bubbles?" Blossom asked the girl hiding behind her. Bubbles shrugged her shoulders and jumped up to sit on the empty counter-top space.

" No clue…I just poked her and she was after me a second later." Bubbles stated while swinging her legs as she sat on the counter-top.

" She woke me up! The poke felt more like a punch then a little poke!" Buttercup exclaimed walking over to Professor to see him finish breakfast. The Professor sighed as he handed the girls their plates of food. They took them and went to go sit down at the table. Brick came downstairs dragging Butch behind him with Boomer following behind the dead looking body of Butch.

Buttercup walked over to Butch who was sleeping on the floor. She looked to see if her father was watching and when he was still facing the stove, she stomped on Butch's hand, "Wake up! Lame brain!" She exclaimed. Butch quickly shot up holding his hand.

" Ow! What the heck was that for?" Butch asked angrily shaking his throbbing hand to see if it would relieve the pressure. Buttercup smirked and sat back down in her seat and finished her breakfast. Professor soon joined the six teens at the table, bringing the boys their breakfast. After a quiet breakfast the girls bolted up to their room to do last minute fittings.

" Mine still fits! What about you guys, do your dresses still fit?" Bubbles asked as she lied her dress down neatly on her bed.

"Yep mine fits also! What about you Buttercup?" Blossom said as she took out the makeup she is going to put on in the evening.

" Yeah it fits…I just don't see why I have to wear this! Nobody is going to see it under the huge black gown thing!" Buttercup said tossing her dress on her bed. Bubbles shrieked and ran over to the dress to make sure it didn't rip or get wrinkles. Then smoothly placed it on the bed properly.

" Well, they might no see it but they will see it at the small party we are going to after." Blossom stated. Buttercup just groaned but stayed quiet for the rest of the day. Around three in the afternoon the girls started to get ready. Blossom and Bubbles did Buttercup's hair, making it have nice waves, and a small light green bow, which they forced her to wear in her hair. Soon all the girls' hair was done. Blossom had her hair curly with a fake Dahlia (it's a flower and if you look it up look up the pink Dahlia) in her hair. Bubbles hair was in side ponytail with loose curls and a small blue headband. They had their dresses on and were doing their makeup. Again Buttercup was forced into wearing a little bit. Blossom had on light pink eye shadow, some blush, and lip-gloss. Buttercup had on blush and lip-gloss. Bubbles had on light blue eye shadow, blush, and lip-gloss.

" Well let's go downstairs and show the Professor our dresses!" Bubbles said opening the door. Her sisters nodded and started to walk down the stairs.

" How long does it take to get ready? They have been in their room all day and it only took us five minutes to get ready!" Butch stated impatiently. His brothers shrugged and waited some more. Brick looked up to see if they were coming and once he looked up at the staircase he couldn't take his eyes off it. His brothers followed his gaze and went wide-eyed at seeing the girls. The Professor smiled at his girls and took a picture of them. They soon headed out the door, and the girls waited for Robin to get to the house. The Professor had agreed for the girls to have a ride with Robin. Soon Robin's mother came driving up. The girls waved bye to their father and got into the car.

When they got to the school the girls went straight for the stage. They saw the teachers getting the early students into the gowns and caps. The girls walked up onto the stage and got the gowns and caps placed on them. Princess was the last to show which the teachers were angered at that because they only had a minute to get the gown and hat on her before they had to start.

The principal Mr. Jones made his speech and the others made their speeches. They soon gave out the grade 8 diplomas and various awards. " I would now like to call up the valid Victorian to do her speech…Blossom Utonium, may you please comes up." Mr. Jones said.

Blossom got up from her seat and walked up to the stand. Blossom soon started her speech. After she was done with her speech, the whole class came up one last time for the night. " Congratulations grade 8 class! You are all going to high school!" Mr. Jones said.

Soon everyone threw his or her caps into the air and went to go see their family before going to the party. " Hey guys! Brick, Boomer, and Butch do you guys want to come to the party, I'm sure it wouldn't be a party without you three there!" Princess asked batting her eyes. The boys knew the girls were going to they said yes and told the Professor that they were invited. He nodded and drove them to Princess's mansion where the party was held.

" I can't believe we all graduated and are going to high school next year! I can't wait!" Bubbles said as she walked around the one of the rooms with her sisters and Robin. Princess had a bunch of rooms on the lower floor set up for the party.

" I know! It's so exciting to know that we can finally move on into the world of the evil high school realm!" Robin exclaimed as her friends laughed at her small joke about high school.

" Well let's just enjoy the party, but first let's get something to eat…I'm starving!" Buttercup said dragging her sisters and friend into the dining room filled with things to eat for the whole class to enjoy.

Soon Princess came into the room with three boys following her, " see told you they were here!" She exclaimed to the three boys. The four girls turned around and saw the Rowdyruff boys and Princess. The boys had smirks on their faces and Robin seeming a little scared slowly backed away and then ran out the door. Princess just walked out seeming not to care.

The girls thought the same thing seeing the boys smirking at them, 'This can't be good!'

A/N: Well that's all I have for now! Reminder: I won't be able to update the next chapter for about a week and sorry for leaving you at somewhat of a cliffhanger but I had too! R&R please I really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm back and on my computer once again! So here is the chapter you all have been waiting for… I tried to make it as long as possible! Enjoy and please review like I usually say I really appreciate it, now on with the story!

Chapter 14:

The boys kept their smirks as they walked closer to the girls. They boys took their counterparts' hands and took them each to a different room. The girls were completely scared, but Buttercup tried not to show it.

With Blossom and Brick: " W-why are we outside?" Blossom asked while stuttering a bit. Brick sat down on one of the benches and pulled Blossom next to him.

" Well I thought we could sit outside for awhile…you know, get some fresh air and all…" Brick said as he sat there looking at his lap as he sat there.

"Oh, ok…" Blossom mumbled as she looked up to the dark sky filled with bright stars. Brick sighed and looked up at Blossom and he gulped softly.

"Blossom, I need to ask you something…it's about a girl." Brick asked as Blossom turned her gaze to the red head before her.

" Brick, you tried that before and ended up saying the truth, but I just need to get over some things…" Blossom stated and Brick blushed slightly remembering the day he saw that weird Pixie girl and ended up telling Blossom he liked her.

" Right…I forgot about that…" Brick sighed and slouched. Blossom looked at him then got an idea on how to take his mind off of things.

" Brick come I need to show you something." Blossom said getting up and grabbing Bricks hand. He followed curious at what she wanted to show him.

" Ok lie down on the ground and look up into the sky." Blossom stated as she lied down and looked up and she spotted what she was looking for. Brick lied down next to her and looked up into the sky.

" Ok Brick look where I'm pointing and you'll see Orion's belt." She stated as she pointed to a constellation. Brick looked but only saw stars.

" What are you talking about there are only stars I don't see any belt." Brick stated. Blossom giggled and sat up.

" You are hopeless, you know that." Blossom stated as she giggled.

" Hey I may be hopeless but at least I'm not a smarty pants." Brick said teasing her and laughed standing up.

" Oh it is so on!" Blossom said standing up and started chasing Brick as he ran while laughing.

With Buttercup and Butch: " Let me go!" Buttercup shrieked as she struggled to get out of Butch's grip. She kept shrieking for him to put her down, earning stares from some of her classmates whom were obviously attending the party.

" Buttercup will you shut up already!" Butch yelled at her as he stopped walking. Buttercup huffed and took her hand out of Butch's grip. Buttercup glared at the boy in front of her.

" Why are you always such a jerk? Your brother said you guys were going to help us recover but you guys are only giving us more scars to deal with!" Buttercup yelled before running into the closest bathroom she could find. She had brought a change of clothes to wear instead of her dress that was forced onto her. She put a green t-shirt on with black shorts. And put the dress in the bag and ran out of the bathroom and then out of the house before taking off into the sky.

Butch stayed in the same spot where Buttercup had yelled at him. ' Doesn't she know that I'm trying to be good? I was born to be evil; I can't change completely in a few weeks. Doesn't she know I have scars too?' Butch thought various things as he sat down against the wall.

With Bubbles and Boomer: " Where are we going Boomer?" Bubbles asked curiously trying to keep up with his fast pace.

" I heard Princess has a garden, and it's open for the party!" Boomer exclaimed happily, Bubbles giggled at his child like behavior. They kept quiet until they finally reached it. There were a few classmates and a hiding from her friends and Rowdyruff boys, Robin. Once Robin spotted them she ran like crazy inside the house. The two blondes watched her and then laughed at Robin's behavior.

" Well that's Robin for you…" Bubbles said with a sigh. Boomer breathed a laugh and walked around aimlessly with Bubbles. There wasn't much to see in the garden because it being night the flowers wouldn't bloom. The two blondes stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

" Bubbles, are shooting stars green or is that your sister, Buttercup?" Boomer asked as he spotted a green streak across the sky. Bubbles looked up and then back at Boomer.

" I have to go see if she's ok…it's a good thing I brought shorts and a shirt. Boomer try watching the streak to see where it goes…I'll be right back!" Bubbles said as she ran inside. Boomer watched the streak head for the forest. When Bubbles came back out, Boomer told her she went to the forest and that he would find his brother. Soon the two blondes went in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Blossom noticed the streak of green and stopped running after Brick. Brick noticed almost right away that she was looking in the sky. He saw a blue streak following a fading green streak. " What do you think happened?" Brick asked

"Probably your idiot brother Butch…I'm going after them you go find your brothers, Boomer is probably trying to find Butch already, now go." Blossom ordered before mumbling to her self " I have to find Mitch to see if he can reason with Buttercup.' Brick and Blossom ran inside the mansion and split up. Brick went to find his brothers and Blossom to quickly get changed into shorts and a shirt before finding Mitch.

"Mitch! I need you for like an hour or so!" Blossom yelled as she spotted Mitch with Robin. They both looked at Blossom's panicked state and Robin nodded to Mitch. Blossom took of awkwardly carrying Mitch with her.

" Buttercup where are you! I know you're here!" Blossom heard Bubbles yelling. Bubbles saw Blossom and Mitch and then walked over to them, " I can't find her!"

" I think I know where she is, just follow me." Mitch said as he walked into the forest and to the meadow where Buttercup and him used to hang out at when they were kids. Mitch told the two sisters to let him deal with Buttercup and he would call them if he needs help.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Mitch asked his best friend, as he walked up to her then sitting down next to her.

" No, I'm not alright!" Buttercup snapped at him. He sighed then thought of an idea.

" Would you rather talk to me or your sisters? If I were you I would choose Mitch or Bubbles…not so much of Blossom." Mitch said to Buttercup.

" He is still being a jerk and more scars come each time." Buttercup said trying not to let out a sob. Mitch took out his phone and put a number into it and then tossed it to Blossom, who knew exactly what she needed to do. Mitch then hugged Buttercup and she cried into his shoulder. Bubbles walked over and rubbed Buttercup's back as she sat down next to her.

' I guess the tears had to come out sometime…she can't always hold tears in, it isn't healthy to do that.' Bubbles thought.

Brick wandered the halls for Butch, but he only spotted Boomer also looking for him. So now both brothers are searching for their idiot brother Butch. " Brick! Boomer! I found Butch! Follow me!" Robin exclaimed as she ran down the hall, the two boys followed her and soon saw their brother sitting against the wall looking down.

"Thanks Robin, no wonder you and the girls are friends, you're nice and trustworthy." Boomer stated as he followed Brick to the boy.

"Ok, tell us what happened." Brick said as he sat on one side of his brother while Boomer sat on the other side of him. Butch explained what happened and soon after that Brick's phone started to ring. Brick answered it.

"Hello…wait where are you again…ok I'll bring the idiot and the other idiot there. Bye Blossom…" Brick hung up then started talking again, " Ok let's go tweedledee and tweedledum." His brothers gave him a glare but he shrugged it off knowing that what he said was the truth.

His brothers followed Brick all the way to the meadow where they met Blossom before landing on the ground. Butch saw Buttercup crying and he felt even worse then he felt before. Buttercup heard people landing, "If Butch is there you guys better hope I won't kill him." Buttercup said angrily. Mitch let her go and dragged Butch to her.

"Mitch she said she was going to kill me!" Butch yelled in a whisper, Mitch completely ignored Butch and placed him down next to Buttercup. Bubbles gave Butch a small but very scary death glare before getting up and walking away with the rest of the group.

Buttercup got up and started to walk away. " Buttercup, listen to me please." Butch said as he got up and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. He then continued speaking, " Look Buttercup, I'm sorry I was born evil and I can't change my ways easily. I try to make things better but that doesn't always work. It takes time to change…change always takes time and lots of it. I try to be good, I try to not steal anything that tempts me to take it, I try so hard to be a good guy and back there you were just shrieking and I couldn't help but yell at you because you were so god damn loud. I know you three get picked on by towns people but me and my brothers are picked on too, possibly more then you and your sisters. Don't you understand, that I have scars too!"

Buttercup stared at him not knowing what to do or say. Butch noticed she stopped crying and just stared blankly at him. He let go of her wrist that he was holding and he then sat down on the ground. To his surprise Buttercup sat beside him, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So do you think they killed each other or are now buddy-buddy with each other?" Boomer asked sinking into the couch in the living room of the Utonium household.

" I hope the second scenario happened…" Blossom said quietly. Bubbles started giggling digging in her pocket to find something. The three teens stared at Bubbles as she pulled out her phone.

"Sorry, my phone was on vibrate and I didn't know that it would tickle so much…"Bubbles said awkwardly as Blossom snatched the phone.

"Hello…what…you are not sleeping outside…you better, good bye." Blossom hung up and handed Bubbles her cell phone back. The four sat in silence waiting for the door to open. Luckily the door opened after a few minutes and Buttercup and Butch walked through the door.

"We're back…and I guess you can say we're…all buddy-buddy." Buttercup muttered as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Well that's a good sign…I guess its time for bed, goodnight boys. Come on Bubbles." Blossom said as she started to walk upstairs with Bubbles soon following after.

"How'd you do it?" Boomer asked his brother Butch. Butch shrugged and went upstairs to the room that he and his brothers are staying at.

"Come on Boomer, time for bed. It's almost two in the morning." Brick said patting his younger brother's head twice before walking upstairs. Boomer followed shortly after giving his eldest brother a glare.

In the morning the Professor woke up the girls for their last day of school. The girls quickly got ready and rushed out of the door with loads of bags to clean out their lockers with. Boomer woke up from the door slamming. He got up and walked down stairs to see the Professor cleaning dishes. "Good morning…" Boomer yawned sitting down at the table. The Professor gave him his breakfast.

"Good morning Boomer. Did you have fun at the party?" Professor asked the sleepy boy eating. Boomer yawned and then shrugged.

" It was fun…I'm just really tired, I couldn't really fall asleep last night." Boomer said yawning again and rubbing his eyes. Professor smiled and went upstairs. He soon came back with a box.

"What's that Professor?" Boomer asked getting up and walking over to the box, which was set on the counter. Boomer peered inside the box to see nothing in it. "Professor there isn't anything in there."

"Don't you remember I said we are moving a while back…and well we need to pack this house up. Can you help me bring boxes down?" Professor asked, Boomer nodded and went to retrieve boxes with the Professor. Brick soon woke up after hearing something crash and saw his youngest brother not in his bed and he got worried and ran out of the room towards the sound. Butch heard the crash too but stayed in bed seeming Brick went to investigate.

When Brick found the source of the sound and saw Boomer on the ground next to a flower vase that was broken, and a few large boxes scattered around the room. The Professor was helping Boomer up, " Sorry about the vase Professor…" Boomer said quietly, the Professor smiled and shook is head.

" Don't be…that was a ten dollar vase, pretty much worthless now." He said then continued, " Sorry, Brick didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok sir…I just thought that Boomer was being kidnapped again…" Brick said making Boomer look at him surprised.

"What? So your saying is you don't care that I'm kidnaffed?" Boomer asked looking at Brick. Brick shook his head no and then laughed after realizing what Boomer said. "What's so funny Brick?" Boomer asked his laughing brother. The Professor was holding in his laugh and just walked out of the room.

" You said kidnaffed! It's kidnapped…with a P not a F!" Brick stated laughing. Butch came down the stairs wondering why there is laughter and he isn't laughing with them.

" What's funny?" Butch asked looking at Brick laughing and then at Boomer who had a pout on his face.

" Boomer said kidnaffed…instead of kidnapped…that's what is funny!" Brick said in between laughs and soon Butch started to laugh also, and started to walk to the living room to see boxes being filled with things by the Professor.

"We're moving today?" Butch asked as he stopped laughing and looked at the Professor. The Professor looked at him and breathed a laugh.

" In a few days, if we were moving today I would have packed awhile ago." Professor stated looking up at the dark haired boy. Butch nodded and went into the kitchen to get something to eat seeming it was close to noon he decided to get himself lunch. Soon his brothers and the Professor came to join him in lunch.

" Mr. Jones I don't quite understand what you are saying, could you explain it one more time?" Bubbles asked. Mr. Jones the principal of the girls' school had called Bubbles inside his office for a favor.

" Bubbles, what I need you to do is help my son with his art project for his summer school activities. You won the art award and I have seen your artwork from Mr. Crain." Mr. Jones explained for the fifth time to Bubbles.

" Oh! I help your son with art because I'm a good artist…I get it! Sure I'll help him, what time do you want me there?" Bubbles asked happily.

" After school would be nice…and thank you Bubbles, my son Aaron would be happy to have your help!" Mr. Jones said happily. Bubbles face went pale as if she just saw a ghost.

" You mean, Aaron Donovan Jones?" (Donovan means dark warrior) Bubbles asked her principal.

"Yes that's him. Why do you ask?" Mr. Jones stated looking at Bubbles with a questioning look.

" Oh no reason, no reason at all. Well I best be going to finish cleaning out my locker. Oh and is it ok if I bring a friend along too…he is good at art as well." Bubbles stated walking to the door still looking at Mr. Jones and he nodded and she ran out the door all the way to her locker.

"Hey Bubbles, What did Mr. Jones ask you to do?" Buttercup asked shoving her textbooks into a bag.

"Well, I am helping his son with an art project for his summer school activities." Bubbles stated trying to stay calm.

"Oh and who is his son?" Blossom asked placing books into her bag and then looking at her sister who looked like she was going to hyperventilate any second now.

"A-A-Aaron!" Bubbles said now starting to hyperventilate and her sisters looked at her as if trying to think she was joking even though it was the truth.

"You know…you might want to take her to the nurse…and I thought I was the dumb one…" Buttercup's friend Gabriel stated before leaving the area. Blossom and Buttercup helped Bubbles up and walked her over to the nurse's office. Bubbles got her breathing back slowly but surely. Soon the girls walked home.

"We're home and whoa what happened here?" Buttercup asked looking around the living room, which was filled with boxes.

" We're moving to that new house in a few days." Boomer said walking down the stairs carrying a box filled with family photos of the girls and the Professor. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Boomer put the box down and sat on the couch surrounded by boxes.

Blossom and Buttercup pushed Bubbles towards the couch and then they left the room. Bubbles trying to regain balance from being pushed roughly tripped on one of the boxes and fell to the floor next to Boomer's feet. " Why did your sisters push you?" Boomer asked getting up to help her up.

" They did that because I need you to come help me with helping a kid with art." Bubbles said looking up at him. He nodded making Bubbles smile and hug him, " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! The reason why I need you to help me is because you are good at art and you can protect me from A-Aaron…" Bubbles said.

" That asshole is who you are suppose to help?" Boomer asked, while Bubbles nodded. Boomer started saying some profanities and then they left to the Jones house with art supplies and Boomer muttering profanities still.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok…I'm back again for another exciting adventure! Sorry this took so long I was having a bit of writer's block but my friend I'll call her Pixie came to help! I also made up a few books that don't exist and with that on with the story…

Chapter 15: Children books are cool!

Boomer was still muttering profanities and Bubbles was getting tired of it and was very close to snapping, "Boomer…before I snap and murder you will you shut up please." Bubbles said angrily.

"Ok fine but it doesn't mean I'm not thinking them… are we there yet?" Boomer stated looking at Bubbles.

"Actually we are here…try not to murder Aaron, his parents are home and I don't want you to be charged under murder of a kid…you're already charged of many things and I don't want it worse than it is now." Bubbles explained as Boomer sighed and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened to show Aaron with a smirk on his face. " Hey Bubbles, why'd you bring the dork here? I thought it was only you and I…" Aaron asked pointing at Boomer.

"I am not a dork! I could kick your butt any day!" Boomer stated getting ready to punch Aaron in the face. Bubbles stopped Boomer's fist and slapped his hand for trying to kill Aaron.

" Aaron, I brought him here so he could help you too. He is a very good artist, and you need all the help you can get…" Bubbles stated setting up the art supplies.

"You really think that I told my dad the truth don't you, Bubbles?" Aaron asked her while putting his arm around her shoulders.

" So you aren't in a summer art program?" Bubbles asked looking at Aaron. He smirked and shook his head 'no'.

" What do you think about this book?" Blossom asked Brick as she showed him a classic book called 'Oliver Twist'. Brick shrugged looking at the book.

"Why do I have to choose a book?" Brick asked Blossom as he sat down on a chair. Blossom sighed and sat down on another chair across from him.

" We're in a library and since you finally let me help you learn how to read, you have to pick a book." Blossom stated.

"Blossom, for beginner readers you gotta look in the kids section like me and Butch did." Buttercup said walking up to them holding a few kid books.

" It's Butch and I not me and Butch, and I want him to learn how to read novels and chapter books." Blossom said sighing and slumping into her chair.

"Whatever… but nobody can learn that fast, Blossom. Like someone told me: change takes time." Buttercup stated. Blossom sighed knowing her sister was right.

"Fine…Brick let's go find some kiddie books!" Blossom cheered suddenly happy. The three teens and some of the kids near by looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Uh…mister, do you think she is crazies?" A little boy asked, Butch. The little boy had blonde hair and green eyes. Butch nodded and got nudged by Buttercup.

"Butch I know you're telling the truth but don't embarrass my sister even more…then she is doing now…" Buttercup stated looking at Blossom as she dragged Brick around to different shelves, showing him some of her favourite books from when she was five. Butch and Buttercup laughed at Blossom.

"Maybe we should just rent the little kid reader thing that I see lots of kids using." Butch said pointing to one of the many little kids holding the readers. (I have no clue what they are called, sorry)

"Nah those things are expensive." Buttercup stated still looking at Blossom as she pulled out many books and Brick chose the ones that looked easy to read. Soon they checked the books out getting a strange look by the lady as she asked for a library card.

"Aren't you kids a little too old to be reading these books?" the lady asked the four teens.

" Hey these are old classics we are checking out…I mean who wouldn't love to read about Larry the engineer, or The Dog who had a dream." Buttercup said acting like she loved those books. Again another strange look from the lady as she handed them the books and the library card that Blossom owned.

" Oh and Blossom, we have a new romance novel available. It's quite good maybe you would like to come back and look at it." The lady said looking at Blossom as she blushed a little.

"Uh…that's ok miss, I'm fine…"Blossom said obviously embarrassed. The four teens then left the library. Three of the teens laughing at Blossom about the romance novel.

When they got home they went upstairs: Butch and Buttercup went into the boys room while Blossom and Brick went to the girls room. The girls started to teach the boys how to read.

"Why'd you lie to you father about something like that?" Bubbles asked Aaron while he tightened his grip on Bubbles shoulders.

" So I could spend some alone time with you, but I didn't think you would bring the dumb blonde with you." Aaron stated making Boomer growl at him.

"Aaron, Boomer is smarter then he seems! And could you please let me go before you dislocate my shoulders!" Bubbles yelled; Aaron let his grip loosen on her shoulders but didn't let go.

"Aaron please let me go! If you don't remove your arm, I'll snap it off if I have to!" Bubbles stated glaring at Aaron. He moved his arm but only to have his arm wrap around her waist. Boomer couldn't take it anymore and shoved Aaron off of Bubbles and punched him in the face.

Aaron held his face in pain; no doubt he was going to get a black eye from the punch. Boomer took Bubbles art supplies and picked Bubbles up and over his shoulder and walked out of the household leaving Aaron in pain.

" Put me down Boomer!" Bubbles shrieked because she was in a skirt and she hated to be carried that way. Boomer reluctantly put her down; Bubbles smoothed out her skirt and they continued to walk home.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it! This chapter is about them moving. Enjoy and R&R please! I also had some help from my friend who I call Pixie again.

Chapter 16: The truth comes out.

When the blues got home, Boomer put the art supplies in a box labeled 'Bubbles art supplies.' Bubbles thanked him but all he did was walk into his and his brothers' room.

'What's gotten into him? He must be really mad…I hope he doesn't take his anger out on anyone.' Bubbles thought going into the kitchen to see the Professor on the phone ordering, what she believed was pizza. The whole house was full of large boxes filled with their material possessions.

The Professor hung up the phone after ordering and looked at his youngest daughter and smiled at her. " I ordered some pizza, it should be here in about half an hour. Can you go tell your sisters and the Rowdyruff boys please?" Professor asked her while giving her a small hug. Bubbles nodded and went upstairs to the boys' room first seeming it was the closest to the stairs. She knocked on their door and waited for an answer.

The door opened to reveal Brick standing before her. " Professor told me to tell you guys that pizza is coming in half an hour or so…" Bubbles said quietly, Brick nodded but didn't understand why she was so quiet.

" Hey Bubbles, why do you seem sad? Is it because of Boomer?" Brick asked her before she could walk to her room.

"What do you mean, Brick?" Bubbles asked him not quite understanding what he was asking her.

" Boomer told us what happened at the asshole's house…and he is really mad about him treating you that way and when you shrieked he felt like you were mad at him…also he wants to know if you are mad at him…so I'll leave you with him and tell your sisters about dinner…Butch let's go!' Brick explained to Bubbles and Butch left the room with Brick.

Bubbles watched the two boys leave confused at what Brick said once again. She looked into the room to see Boomer face down on his cobalt blue bed sheets. To her he looked dead, but she knew he was alive. She slowly and quietly walked over to him. She sat down next to the dead looking body. She heard Boomer groan but he didn't get up nor did he even move. Bubbles put her hand on his back softly rubbing his back to see if he would look at her.

Boomer knew Bubbles was trying to get his attention but he didn't want to talk to her. She would never understand how he felt about her. She only thinks of him as her best friend. Boomer was defiantly stuck in the friend zone with no way out of it. He ignored Bubbles and just lay on his bed face down not moving besides his breathing. " Boomer come on, I know you aren't asleep…sit up or you'll regret it." Bubbles told him. He thought for a moment but shrugged and stayed still. Bubbles sighed, and then poked him lightly in his pressure point in his left side making him jerk up and hold his side letting out a small laugh.

" Don't do that! It tickles and hurts at the same time!" Boomer shouted making Bubbles laugh at him.

"Hmm…I don't think you're quite awake yet!" Bubbles said lightly poking him in the same place making him jerk and laugh again. She kept poking him until he decided to poke her back making her laugh and try swatting at him to make him stop.

Brick and Butch got to the girls room and opened the door. They saw the two girls relaxing on their own beds. Blossom was reading one of her books, and Buttercup was playing a video game on her portable game station. They looked up to see the two boys. "What do you morons want?" Buttercup said continuing her game.

" Just came to hang out with you two and tell you guys dinner is in half an hour." Brick replied walking over and sitting on Blossoms bed, while Butch walked over and sat on Buttercup's bed. The girls groaned and kept doing what they were before the boys came in.

" Hey, do you guys know where Bubbles is?" Blossom asked looking up from her book.

" Oh she's talking to Boomer so that's why we came in here…" Brick said just able to read the words on Blossom's book. ' By the looks of this…it looks like a mushy romantic book not my interest.' Brick thought to himself.

" Oh…ok, when is dinner I'm starving!" Buttercup said dropping her game onto the floor and rolling onto her back. Butch stifled his laugh at her behavior.

" You are so over-dramatic you know that Buttercup." Butch told her. Buttercup slapped him on the arm telling him to shut up. Brick and Blossom held their laughs in at their ridiculous siblings.

"B-Boomer…. s-stop! I c-can't b-breathe!" Bubbles said between laughs as Boomer kept tickling her.

" Never!" Boomer stated continuing to tickle her while laughing, ' She has such a cute laugh.' Boomer thought as Bubbles kept rolling around trying to avoid being tickled. Boomer soon stopped to let her breathe and when she got her breath back he helped up her. They sat quietly on the floor until…

"PIZZA IS HERE!" The two blondes heard the Professor yell from downstairs. Boomer smirked at Bubbles and picked her up by the waist making her squeal in shock. He then walked down stairs with her in his arms. Once he reached the bottom he put her down and she lightly punched him on the arm. They then walked into the kitchen to everyone eating pizza.

"What took you two so long?" Blossom asked as the two blondes grabbed their plates and some pizza slices before walking to the table to join the rest.

"We were talking and we also had to wash our hands." Bubbles part told the truth and part told a lie. Blossom shrugged believing her sister and continued eating. The professor was talking about how they needed to finish packing right after everyone was finished, all through dinner.

So the girls went straight to their rooms and started to pack the rest of their room. The boys had already finished their 'room' so they helped Professor pack up his lab.

" Thanks for the help boys. You've all been a big help but could you please help the girls they just started packing their room after dinner and I bet they need help." The Professor said to the boys as they finished the lab. The boys nodded and walked upstairs to the girls' room. When they got there they heard music blasting quite loudly. They heard the girls singing along with the song that was playing. The boys knocked on the door but it was obvious they would get no answer, so they opened the door.

The girls were oblivious to the open door as they kept dancing around the room putting stuff in boxes. The girls had changed into short shorts and tank tops; not knowing anyone was going to see them until the next day. Blossom had a pink plain tank top on and her shorts were a blood red colour. Buttercup had a forest green tank top and black short. Bubbles had a turquoise colour tank top and navy blue shorts on. They were packing up their clothing, but not before picking out what they were going to wear for the following day.

"Ok what are we going to pack next?" Buttercup asked sitting down on her bed. Blossom turned the radios volume down and sat next to her sister.

" Well we still have the insides of our desks to do!" Bubbles stated grabbing a few more boxes before continuing, " I also need to pack my stuffed animals too. You guys can start on your desks while I pack my stuffies away." They all agreed and turned the volume back up and started to pack again.

"Should we go in? Do you think they need help?" Boomer asked in a whisper.

" Yeah we should Buttercup and Bubbles need the most help." Brick stated walking in but not without making a loud noise so the girls would hear him and his brothers come in. The girls turned their heads to the source of the noise. Bubbles turned off the music being the closest one to it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buttercup asked standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we were told to help you three pack and that's what we're going to do." Butch said walking over to Buttercup and her desk.

"Fine whatever…but you better be helpful." Buttercup stated sitting back down on the floor emptying her desk.

Brick then walked over to Blossom to help her and Boomer walked over to Bubbles.

Butch was taking out the papers inside Buttercup's desk. Buttercup was cleaning the top part of her desk. Butch found a picture of two stick figures holding hands, smirked, and then showed it to Buttercup, "And who is this drawing of?" He asked her.

" Dunno…just throw it in the trash and keep cleaning." Buttercup stated glimpsing at it for a few seconds before cleaning the desk again.

"This desk is so neat…how do you keep it this clean?" Brick asked Blossom as he took the pile of books in her desk out.

" I keep it neat so I can find my books faster. Just put those books into that box and you're good. Then we can go watch TV or something." Blossom stated finishing the top of her desk by putting her lamp and a few books into boxes. Brick did as he was told and the two red heads went downstairs to watch TV.

"You have so many stuffed animals!" Boomer stated staring in awe at the many toys in front of him.

Bubbles giggled, " If you want you can have some but you have to wait until we get to the new house until you get to choose and you have to get my approval to take one." She said starting to pack them away, soon Boomer started to help her and they moved onto cleaning her desk.

Soon Buttercup and Butch were finished and went down stairs to watch TV with Blossom and Brick. When they got downstairs Brick was on the floor and Blossom was in a fighting stance.

"What happened here?" Butch asked staring at his brother.

" Well Brick did something and well I punched him in the face…" Blossom stated blushing lightly.

" Nice! Way to show the loser, who's boss around here!" Buttercup exclaimed high-fiving her sister.

Brick was still on the ground getting poked by Butch. Brick groaned and slowly got up. " Ugh, I'm never doing that again…" Brick muttered to himself holding his nose, which thankfully was not broken.

Butch laughed and helped his older brother up and onto the couch. They all stayed quiet until they heard Bubbles shriek. Buttercup was the first to bolt up the stairs and into the room with Blossom not to far behind. They boys followed right after Blossom.

When they all entered the room they saw Boomer swinging Bubbles around. They all stared unsure of what to do and then they just left.

"Ok what just happened because I'm completely lost?" Buttercup asked staring blankly ahead of her.

" I have no clue…" Brick stated sitting down on the couch with the others. They all stared blankly ahead. The Professor soon walked out of his lab and saw the four kids staring at the blank television screen.

" Kids, you do know that the television is off right?" The Professor asked looking at the kids. They slowly nodded and kept staring at the TV.

"Ok well you four should get to bed soon it's getting late." Professor stated going upstairs to his room.

"Yeah maybe we should get to bed…it could help us forget what we just saw…" Blossom said slowly standing up along with the others.

Boomer soon came downstairs, " You guys, Professor wants us to go to bed now." He stated before walking back upstairs.

The four teens walked upstairs and into their rooms to go to sleep.

In the morning the Professor woke the teens up early so they could get dressed and start to pack the large truck full of furniture and boxes. They all had a quick breakfast and soon it was good-bye to the house the girls were created in. The girls and the Professor took a bit of time to say good-bye to the house. Soon they all piled into the rented truck and headed towards the new house.

The car ride was full of questions about the new house. When they did get there, all the teens stared in awe at the house. It was a large house but not as large as a mansion. "Well welcome to your new home." Professor stated parking the car in the driveway.

"Well once we put all the boxes and furniture inside the house you six can go look at the back yard." Professor stated getting out of the truck and opening the trunk of it. Soon everything was being moved in and placed where the Professor wanted. All the furniture was set up except anything in boxes. Professor told them he would deal with the boxes of things while they went to look at the backyard.

When they got to the backyard they first saw a garden and a pathway. They followed the small little path and saw something that they all loved. A pool. The six teens were ecstatic and went running back inside. To help unpack as many boxes as possible so they could ask to go swimming later. When they got inside they took in their surroundings.

The living room had a white carpet, and the walls were a very light shade of blue almost like a white. There was a TV across from their little blue couch and a white coffee table in front of the couch. There was another blue couch on the left side of the first couch and two little chairs on the right side of the first couch. A screen door that led to the backyard and a few windows here and there. There were pictures of the girls and Professor hung up on the walls.

The kitchen was next. It looked like any other kitchen; it had nice ivory cupboards, marble counters, a fridge stuffed between a pantry and the stove. It had an island that had some tall stools to sit on, also marble top. There was a large kitchen table with chairs surrounding it. There was a window next to where the table was located. There was a dishwasher in-between counters and a sink next to it.

The next room had windows surrounding it and had an L shape couch that was a nice yellow colour. It wasn't fully unpacked yet. So the room was filled with boxes. The Professor said it was going to be the sunroom when it gets unpacked.

Professor's laboratory was set up the same way downstairs in the basement.

Then it was time to explore the upstairs. The hallway was long and had a nice white carpet. They all went their separate ways to the rooms the professor said was theirs.

Blossom's room: Her door had a name plate. Her walls were painted a light pink and she had a pink carpet. Her bed was placed against a wall in the middle of the room. She had her desk and chair placed in a corner and a dresser next to it. Her closet was a small walk in closet. Next to her bed laid a white ivory nightstand with a red lamp placed on it. On her desk laid a brand new laptop white in colour and a desk lamp that was the same colour as her wall. Across her bed was a window with dark pink drapes. She had a bookshelf on the other side of her bed.

Brick's room: His door also had a name plate. His walls were painted red and he had a white carpet. His bed was placed in one of the corners of the room. He had a desk and chair placed in another corner and a dresser across to it. His closet was a small with hangers and a shelf. Next to his bed laid a black nightstand with a red lamp placed on it. On his desk laid a brand new laptop black in colour and a desk lamp that was a dark red. Above his desk is a window with dark red curtains cut short.

Buttercup's room: Her door had a name plate. Her walls were painted lime green and she had a black carpet. Her bed was placed against a wall and above the bed was a window with dark green drapes. She had her desk and chair placed in a corner and a dresser next to it. Her closet was a small walk in closet. Next to her bed laid a white ivory nightstand with an emerald green lamp placed on it. On her desk laid a brand new laptop white in colour and a desk lamp that was the same colour as her wall.

Butch's room: His door also had a name plate. His walls were painted dark green and he had a forest green carpet. His bed was placed against a wall in the middle of the room. He had a desk and chair placed in a corner and a dresser across to it. His closet was small with hangers and a shelf. Next to his bed laid a black nightstand with a green lamp placed on it. On his desk laid a brand new laptop black in colour and a desk lamp that was a light shade of green.

Bubbles' room: Her door had a name plate. Her walls were painted a light blue and she had a white carpet. Her bed was placed against a wall and above the bed was a shelf for her stuffed animals to be placed on. She had her desk and chair placed in a corner and a dresser next to it above the dresser was a window with aqua blue curtains. Her closet was a small walk in closet. Next to her bed laid a white ivory nightstand with a blue lamp placed on it. On her desk laid a brand new laptop white in colour and a desk lamp that was the same colour as her wall.

Last but not least Boomer's room: His door also had a name plate. His walls were painted royal blue and he had a white carpet. His bed was placed against a wall in the middle of the room. He had a desk and chair placed in a corner and a dresser across to it. His closet was small with hangers and a shelf. Next to his bed laid a black nightstand with a cobalt blue lamp placed on it. On his desk laid a brand new laptop black in colour and a desk lamp that was a light shade of blue.

The teens were ecstatic about their new rooms and went to unpack their clothing and other supplies as fast as they could. Brick took his time to unpack though because he was thinking about the past and the last time he almost killed Blossom. She looked like she was in so much pain and it somehow it made Brick feel way too guilty. He almost killed her and not to mention her father was being so kind to him. He couldn't take it. The Professor gave him is own room which would have cost a lot. Brick couldn't take this much kindness to the family he and his brothers had almost killed. He needed an answer from the girl he almost killed and who he also loves. She knows he loves her but she just doesn't want to. Brick slowly walked out of his room and to Blossom's room.

Brick knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He heard shuffling and then the door opened. " Hi Brick! What's up?" Blossom said looking at Brick a little surprised.

" Can we talk?" Brick asked looking at his feet. Blossom stepped aside for brick to walk in.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" She said as Brick walked in and sat on her bed. She sat next to him and looked at him.

" Why? Why are you being so nice after I almost killed you? It's bugging me so much, I just need to know why." Brick asked her, as he looked straight into her eyes. Blossom looked at her lap.

" I don't know really… at first I didn't want you here afraid you were going to kill me. Now I feel." Blossom stopped her sentence.

" What do you feel like? Just tell me!" Brick asked her trying to look at her face but she kept hiding it from him.

" Ok just don't laugh…. when I got used to you and your brothers I started to feel…safe." Blossom said and Brick started to laugh a bit. " See I knew you would laugh! You always laugh at me an-." Blossom got her mouth covered by Bricks hand.

" I laughed because I'm happy to hear that…but the fact that I almost killed you will still bug me for the rest of my life…" Brick stated hugging Blossom. She smiled and hugged him back but then pulled back and gave Brick a peck on the cheek.

" You missed it's suppose to go here." Brick stated before kissing her on the lips.

Boomer walked over to Bubbles room after he finished unpacking and knocked on the door. He heard something fall while Bubbles let out a small scream making Boomer come in and see Bubbles on the floor. He went to help her up she gladly accepted it.

" Hmm, I thought you would have fallen for me later, not now…." Boomer joked and got slapped in the arm by Bubbles.

" Oh shut up…why are you here?" Bubbles asked staring at Boomer with questioning eyes.

" Because you said I could choose a stuffed animal under your permission." Boomer stated happily walking over to her bed and sitting on it.

" Ok fine…but don't take the ones on my bed like that one!" Bubbles stated snatching her octopus toy from Boomers grasp. Boomer laughed and started to float up to see the stuffed animals on the shelf.

" Ok so what animal is your favourite and I can find you it in no time…I have almost every animal in stuffy form!" Bubbles stated floating next to him.

" Well I kind of like tigers! Do you have that?" Boomer stated/asked trying to spot a tiger in the collection. Bubbles moved to the end of the shelf and grabbed one of her stuffed animals from it and gave it to Boomer. He smiled happily at the small stuffed animal.

" Thank you Bubbles!" Boomer said happily hugging Bubbles quite tightly.

" C-an't…breathe…. room…. turning…. black…" Bubbles said slowly fainting from being squished to death. Boomer quickly let her go to let her breathe again.

Buttercup was downstairs playing one of her video games until…

" BAH!" Butch shouted slamming his hands on Buttercup's shoulders. Making her scream and smack Butch in the face.

" What the hell was that for!" Buttercup yelled at him tackling him onto the ground.

" I wanted to see if you could get scared." Butch said smirking and shoving Buttercup off him and standing up.

" You're an ass you know that!" Buttercup stated getting up, Butch only smirked and nodded before walking away from her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everyone! Before we start I would like to thank Midnight Swagger for helping me out with this chapter. Ok well, enjoy the chapter! R&R please! Also I'm so very sorry the update is so late! I had a horrible glitch on my computer and it took awhile for it to be fixed!

Chapter 17: Swimming, swimming in my swimming pool~

"Hey don't you walk away from me! I can tear you apart!" Buttercup shouted after Butch as he was walking away with a smirk. Buttercup ran to catch up with him and when she managed to catch up with him, he slammed a door in her face. Realizing where she was now, she decided to go to her room. She chased him all the way upstairs to his room.

After Buttercup closed her door, there was a knock a few minutes later. "Buttercup, Professor said we could go swimming! So hurry up before he changes his mind!" She heard her younger sister Bubbles say.

Buttercup mentally cheered and went searching for her swimsuit. She dug through a bunch of drawers until she found it. A green one-piece swimsuit, it had no design on it just the way she liked it.

She quickly put it on. Then she grabbed a random towel and started her way to the backyard to see her sisters racing each other from one end of the pool to the other. Bubbles won the race because she was about three times faster then Blossom.

"You got lucky Bubbles!" Blossom stated to Bubbles as she just giggled and swam to the ledge nearest to Buttercup. Bubbles was wearing a one-piece as well but it was blue with dark blue swirl designs on it. Blossom was too wearing a one-piece but pink with red polka dots on it. The Professor never approved of bikinis and will only let the girls wear one-pieces. He was a very over-protective man.

"Come on Buttercup, I want to race you!" Bubbles stated a little too excitedly. Buttercup laughed a bit before jumping in and going to the spot where the little race would start.

" On your marks! Get set…GO!" Blossom yelled as the two girls started to swim to the other side. Little did the girls know they were being watched.

"Wow, they sure can swim fast! I bet Bubbles will win again!" One of the watchers stated.

" No way, Buttercup will win this time!" The other watcher argued.

" Butch, Boomer, Stop arguing it's a tie…" The third watcher stated.

"Brick, can we ask the professor if we can go swimming too?" The blonde boy asked.

" Sure… Let's go ask." The red haired boy stated walking away from the window they were looking through.

" It's a tie guys." Blossom told her younger siblings as they reached the end at the same time.

" I was hoping I'd win…oh well, I will win against you Buttercup sooner or later!" Bubbles stated

"Sure, that will never happen, I'd prefer it to be a tie or me winning."  
Buttercup stated starting to float around. Blossom went to the shed next to the pool and took water chairs out.

"I knew they were here somewhere!" She explained while grabbing the hose to wash the dirt and dust off the chairs so she didn't get the pool dirty. The she tossed them on top of the water. Buttercup swam for the green chair and got onto it soon relaxing. Bubbles went for the blue chair and got onto it also starting to relax. Blossom doing the same but went to the light red chair.

Soon the boys got entered the backyard seeing the girls relaxing with their eyes closed. They each grew smirks on their faces and went to their counterparts chair quietly not to make a noise to show they were there. And on the count of three the boys flipped the girls into the water, causing the girls to shriek, while the boys laughed. When the girls got up for air, they yelled at the boys to not do that because they could have drowned. The boys' only remark was they would have saved them from drowning then winking after they said that.

" PERVERTS!" The girls yelled slapping the boys' faces. The boys laughed while rubbing their cheeks. The girls then splashed the boys with water. The boys spat out the water that entered their mouths and looked at their counterparts with a devious grin. Before the boys could splash the girls back the girls splashed them again and again. Butch turned around and took in a deep breathe before going under the water and swimming towards his counterpart, Buttercup.

She didn't know her counterpart was headed towards her until he popped up behind her grabbing her waist she shrieked and shrieked again as she was dragged under the water with Butch. Her sisters noticed this and while they were distracted Brick and Boomer tackled their counterparts into the water making them shriek.

The boys dragged the girls back up to the surface for air knowing they wasted their air by shrieking. "Don't ever do that again!" The girls yelled at the boys. Brick just hugged Blossom, Butch winked at Buttercup as she gagged, Boomer shrugged pulling Bubbles towards him then slowly bringing her under water again with him. Bubbles started to freak out a little bit thinking her would drown her like Aaron had done to her before but he brought her back up to the surface.

When the two blondes looked around they saw their eldest siblings walking back inside, and their older siblings walking to the grass part of the yard. " Bubbles you got to get over your fear of drowning…" Boomer stated quietly just enough for only her to hear and nobody else. She was brought to the deepest part of the pool and Boomer brought her under with him but letting her go and swimming to the surface by himself. Bubbles slowly sank to the bottom trying to swim up for air seeming she didn't have any left.

She felt a pair of strong arms grab her and swim up for them both to get air. "See you still can't get over your fear…you may be able to swim fast and keep yourself above water but you just can't get back up after going a certain depth…" Boomer stated still holding her by her waist and swimming back to the shallow area so he could stand up. Bubbles stayed quiet, she loved water but being too deep was when she felt hopeless and scared. She moved in Boomer's arms to face him. To Bubbles she was way too close to him but strangely it didn't make her feel uncomfortable but more on the lines of feeling safe.


	18. Author's Note

Hi everyone, I know you were probably expecting the next chapter, but for a while my story is going to be on hold for about a month hopefully less. This is due to the fact that I have a bit of writer's block, and also something happened in my family life (which I wish to not tell you) making me have a small emotional break down if that's what you call it. I hope I'll be able to update chapter 18 by the sometime this month but it may not be possible.

Thank you for taking the time to read this my amazing readers.

~ hi-there156


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm back! Please put down the pitchforks everyone! There is no need for those anymore! Ok this chapter is going to be short but you should be happy I am finally updating! Ok enjoy this chapter that is short but the next one will be as long as I can manage! I am getting piled with schoolwork so I may take one to two weeks to update my stories now! Also this chapter is all about the blues. Ok now you can read!

(Let's put the previous chapter here because I've been gone too long and you probably forgot what happened)

Previous chapter: _Boomer shrugged pulling Bubbles towards him then slowly bringing her under water again with him. Bubbles started to freak out a little bit thinking her would drown her like Aaron had done to her before but he brought her back up to the surface._

_When the two blondes looked around they saw their eldest siblings walking back inside, and their older siblings walking to the grass part of the yard. " Bubbles you got to get over your fear of drowning…" Boomer stated quietly just enough for only her to hear and nobody else. She was brought to the deepest part of the pool and Boomer brought her under with him but letting her go and swimming to the surface by himself. Bubbles slowly sank to the bottom trying to swim up for air seeming she didn't have any left._

_She felt a pair of strong arms grab her and swim up for them both to get air. "See you still can't get over your fear…you may be able to swim fast and keep yourself above water but you just can't get back up after going a certain depth…" Boomer stated still holding her by her waist and swimming back to the shallow area so he could stand up. Bubbles stayed quiet, she loved water but being too deep was when she felt hopeless and scared. She moved in Boomer's arms to face him. To Bubbles she was way too close to him but strangely it didn't make her feel uncomfortable but more on the lines of feeling safe._

Chapter 18: Are you sure it's you know who?

" Bubbles?" Boomer asked looking at her curiously as she just stared off into space.

" Hmm?" Bubbles mumbled looking up at him curiously.

" Do you want to go inside now?" He asked trying not to blush at how close they were to each other. Bubbles nodded and let go of him and started to swim to the edge of the pool. Boomer followed her. Soon they both grabbed their towels and headed inside.

" Hey you wanna watch a movie together today?" Bubbles asked Boomer while they were walking upstairs.

" Sure! Let's just ask the Professor if it's ok, after we put dry clothes on." Boomer said heading to his room. Bubbles nodded and smiled, heading to her room.

"Did Bubbles just ask me out?" Boomer said quietly to himself as he walked into his room. He shrugged it off knowing she only thinks of them as best friends. Sighing he pulled on a cobalt blue shirt and blue jeans and socks. Then he grabbed his blue runners and put them on. '_I wish she could see that I care about her…a lot.' _He thought leaving his room and making his way to Bubbles' room to see if she was ready.

Boomer knocked on her door, " Just a second!" Bubbles yelled to him. Boomer sighed and waited for her to open the door.

After a few crashing noises the door opened to show Bubbles wearing a black skirt that goes to about 3 inches above the knees and an aqua blue shirt. " Ok let's go ask the professor if we can go watch a movie now!" Bubbles said in her cheery voice. She skipped right past Boomer and down the stairs. He laughed at her being so cheery and ran after her.

He caught up to her and they soon found the professor setting up his new lab. " Professor? Can Boomer and I please go to the movie theatre and watch a movie?" Bubbles asked in her sweet innocent voice.

The professor turned around and smiled, " Of course just be back before dinner and no funny business. You two have a good time now." He stated getting back to work. Bubbles smiled and grabbed Boomer's hand and ran while somewhat dragging him along.

They reached the theatre and picked out a comedy movie. They paid for the movie and entered the room and found seats. They didn't want any snacks because they knew they would be having dinner sometime after the movie.

Sometime in the middle of the movie weird things started to happen. It didn't seem like anyone else but the two blonds noticed these things. The dimmed lights had gone completely out for a few minutes then they went back on at first the blonds didn't think anything of it but they dimmed lights kept doing that every few minutes. When the movie ended the lights never came fully on. That's when everyone started to notice what was happening. Most people ran out of the theatre room screaming that this room was haunted by ghosts.

The rest of the people were looking around wondering what was happening. " You don't think?" Boomer looked at Bubbles worriedly.

" I don't know…" Bubbles stated. Soon everyone found there way out of the room and headed out of the theatre. The two blonds went home worrying that someone came back. But for now, they will leave it until more weird things happen.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey I'm back! Anyways I hope you enjoy and just telling you this story is coming to an end….BUT there will be a sequel to this but I won't tell you about it until the time comes for this story to end. R&R please! I appreciate all of the reviews I get and I appreciate that so many of you are reading this story it means a lot to me! Oh and my friend convinced me to add my two Ocs in this because she thought it would be funny…so I worked it in with the story.

Chapter 19: Who?

When the two blonds got home they acted like nothing happened. " How was the movie guys?" Buttercup asked with a slight smirk on her face.

" It was good." Bubbles stated hoping on the couch next to her sisters.

" Nothing strange happen?" Blossom asked giving Bubbles a,' I know something happened' face.

"…No…why?" Bubbles asked quietly. Blossom gave her another look and turned to the TV and saw what she wanted to show Bubbles and Boomer.

" Well then look at this you two." Blossom stated turning the volume up on the TV. The news station was on showing what happened at the theatre.

" Just half an hour ago people were panicking about this theatre being haunted. We have Bob Johnson (made up name.) who witnessed this event here to say a few things. So Mr. Johnson when did you notice this strange haunting in the theatre?" A TV reporter stated.

" Near the end of the movie at the credits to be exact. The lights never came back on. They just stayed dim throughout the credits. And not many people noticed this but the screen showed a face that look so strange." Bob said.

" Can you explain what the face looked like for the viewers watching this?" the reporter asked.

" Yeah. Well this face was all red and I believe there was black hair on top of its head. And I believe it had the ears of an elf. It was the strangest thing I have ever seen. It also looked sort of like the villain that was killed by the Rowdyruff boys. I think his name was Him." Bob stated.

" Well there you have it folks. There may be a case of paranormal activity happening in Townsville." The reporter finished and the TV switched to the weather network.

Boomer was freaking out. He didn't notice the face on the theatre room's screen. Soon the hotline rang getting the attention of the girls and boys. The boys sat there while the girls huddled around the phone. Blossom then picked up the phone, " Hello…yes mayor…we'll be there soon bye." She then hung up the phone.

" Let's go girls. We are going to the theatre." Blossom stated then all three girls ran out of the house and taking off leaving the boys to talk to themselves.

" Do you think it really is Him coming back for revenge?" Boomer asked his brothers.

" That's the most likely situation Boomer… let's just hope we can trap Him with out much of us getting hurt." Brick stated.

Meanwhile at the hospital Sara (Professor's cousin in this story just incase you forgot who she was.) was going to go check up on Mojo Jojo to see if he had an appetite for his dinner. When she got to his room she heard Mojo's voice and some other voice she didn't recognize. The voice sounded like a girl. Sara opened the door and once she stepped in the door closed behind her making her jump a bit.

" Well, well, well… I guess someone doesn't care that she interrupted an important conversation." The voice said.

" W-who are you?" Sara asked getting a little scared.

At the theatre.

"Well there are no clues here that anything really happened except that the power has been messed with." Blossom stated looking at the wires that connect to the lights.

" Well we can get back to this mystery. Right now I realized that aunt Sara wanted to bring us in for a check up." Bubbles stated walking out of the theatre with her sisters. They nodded and flew off to the hospital.

When the girls got there they started to head up to where the front desk lady told them Sara was.

" W-who are you?" Sara asked getting a little scared.

" URH! Why do people always stutter! It annoys the crap out of me!" the voice said, before continuing. " And it is Claire. Don't worry I'm not evil but it is fun to pull a few pranks on the citizens."

" Then why are you here?" Sara asked confused. Claire stepped out of the shadows. She had brown long hair into a side braid. She has pale green eyes; she was wearing a blood red tank top, and black mid-thigh shorts. She had on a dark red pair of converse as well.

" Well I'm here to catch Him and I was just asking Mojo if he had any clue on where he or she is. You can't really tell by the way Him dresses." Claire stated.

" But Him is dead." Sara told Claire.

" That's what you think. I heard from one of my friends that Him escaped from his death cell before Him's soul could be destroyed."

"Who is this friend of yours?"

" I can not say because I have to protect her identity. Him could easily be listening and I don't want Him to find out who told on him. Now if Mojo can tell me if he sensed any signs of Him then I'll be on my way." Claire stated turning back to Mojo.

" Well, I haven't seen Him since the day we sent the boys to destroy the girls. Which I realized was a mistake and the next thing I know I'm being attacked and ended up in the hospital." Mojo said.

" Hmm… I see." Claire said starting to pace around the room. Just then the door opened and Claire dove for cover and pulled out a katana pointing it towards the door.

" Sara are yo-?" Blossom started before screaming her head off with Bubbles. Buttercup on the other hand was in awe at the weapon Claire was holding.

" Girls calm down and stop shrieking!" Sara yelled over the two girls screams. Blossom and Bubbles stopped screaming while Claire put away the weapon.

" Jeez you scared me!" Claire said a little annoyed, " And boy can you girls scream loud… I think I've gone part deaf."

" Um excuse me, but who are you?" Blossom asked.

" I'm Claire. And I am here to find out where Him's soul is." Claire stated. Then a beeping sound came from her. Claire pulled out a phone and walked over to a window and started to talk to someone.

Then soon the door opened to reveal a boy. He has green eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a dark green t-shirt black pants and black converse.

" Claire, you in here?" The boy asked walking in. Claire turned around and her face grew happy.

" Call you back. Bye." She said before hanging up the phone. Everyone in the room looked at the boy and Claire.

" You know… you really need a new alarm clock… you were suppose to be here at eleven!" Claire told the boy.

" You know I would break it if it tried to wake me up right? And Claire I didn't know you had others on this team! I thought it was just you and I not three little girls and a very attractive lady." The boy stated eyeing Sara who looked mentally scarred.

" Toby you are such a pervert you know that!" Claire yelled at the boy.

" Yeah but it's fun to get on your nerves cause you get so jealous when I say those things." The boy named Toby stated smirking at Claire.

" Yeah right perv." Claire said pushing Toby's face away from her and walking over to the three girls. " Don't listen to the pervert over there. Now, Powerpuff girls. Am I right, is it Powerpuff girls?"

" Yeah…it is…and at least we know we aren't the only ones dealing with perverts." Buttercup stated.

" Ok good, so Powerpuff girls, I need you three to make sure the RoudyRuff boys are safe." Claire stated

" Uh…it's Rowdyruff boys not Roudyruff boys…" Blossom told Claire.

" Oh dear I'm so sorry…curse the bad grammar put upon me." Claire said, " Well anyways I need you three to make sure those three boys don't come in harms way. Him is probably after them. Oh and Toby and I will need to monitor you guys so we'll be staying at your house. Also thank you Mojo for telling me all you know about the location of Him and Sara thank you for not stuttering any more." Claire stated walking out of the room.

" Well these girls are coming with Claire and I then… I guess." Toby said pushing the girls out of the room but barely.

" Uh… you're welcome?" Sara stated at the open door.

Back at the Utonium house.

" When do you think the girls are coming back? It gets boring when they aren't here." Butch said staring at the TV. Boomer had gotten to choose the channel and he decided to watch some cartoons.

" I don't know but what I do know is that Boomer has horrible taste in TV shows." Brick stated looking at the TV with boredom.

" Hey! I thought a cartoon would be nice to watch because I don't like the violent shows you guys pick out." Boomer said looking at the TV.

Soon after Boomer's sentence the front door opened, " We're home!" Buttercup shouted running into the living room to see what the boys were watching.

Blossom and Bubbles came walking in with Toby and Claire. They soon entered the living room as well. Bubbles saw it was one of her favourite cartoons hoped over the couch and sat down next to Boomer. Boomer got a mini heart attack because he wasn't expecting her to jump over the couch and land next to him.

Butch laughed.

" Who knew Blondie was so into cartoons?" Butch stated while laughing.

" Shut up! I'm watching TV here!" Bubbles said hitting Butch on the shoulder.

Brick got up and grabbed Butch so they could go talk to the other girls.

" Hey, who are they?" Brick asked pointing at Claire and Toby.

" First off little boy, pointing is rude, second off I'm Claire, and that's Toby the comedic pervert." Claire stated.

" Hey I'm not little!" Brick yelled at her ignoring the part about her introduction.

" Well you are defiantly younger then I am so that makes you little." Claire stated.

" I'm fourteen! How can I be little when I'm in the teens!" Brick exclaimed.

" Well easy I'm sixteen, you are fourteen, making me two years older then you. And I was told to protect you little boys because Him's soul got loose and is now coming after you boys for killing him…or her…" Claire stated.

Brick pouted and crossed his arms. Blossom saw him like this and resisted the urge to say, 'aww~'.

Buttercup on the other hand was resisting the urge to laugh her head off, but she did snicker a few times. Butch looked a little angry that this girl was being a smartass.

" Now, Claire… I think you shouldn't be like that. They are young and don't know much of what we are talking about." Toby told her. She turned to face Toby with a glare. " O-or not…" Toby squeaked out. Claire smiled and turned back to the so-called kids.

" Now, we must tell you all the precautions of staying away from Him." Claire stated.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry this took so long…. school is getting in the way of my story. Don't worry my Christmas break is coming up shortly so I'm hoping to get a lot of updates in on the two weeks I'm off. Remember I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting, I checked how many reviews there are and I saw: 107 reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed whether you reviewed from your account or you are a guest reviewer I would like to thank all of you! Now since we got a little more then 100 reviews I'm going to make this chapter as long is it can get! Alright so please R&R!

Chapter 20: Mistaken.

They headed back to the living room where Bubbles and Boomer were watching TV. Claire found the remote and turned off the TV so the so-called kids would listen to her speak.

" Now. I want all of you kids to listen to me. You Rowdyruff boys are in danger because Him's soul escaped the soul destruction device. Toby is it safe to say the name of who told on Him?" Claire said.

" Checking the radar and nothing but dust particles on the radar." Toby said looking at a weird device.

" Alright, Now you girls know your other sister right, Agent Bunny?" Claire asked the girls.

" Yeah but why did you just call her Agent Bunny? Blossom asked.

" Oh silly me I forgot to tell you girls that she works for Death. Along side her guardian Jeremy. They both work for Death that's how Jeremy has powers alike to yours. Death had given him the ability because he agreed to help destroy the souls of evil things." Claire stated.

" Don't forget that we work for Death too!" Toby stated to Claire.

" We do not work for Death. He simply needed the help and we merely agreed." Claire told him. Then Toby and Claire started to argue.

The girls and boys stared at the two in confusion. While the two continued to argue.

" Do you think they'll stop arguing anytime soon?" Bubbles whispered.

" I'm, not sure…but I hope cause this isn't getting us anywhere at the moment and I want to know what the hell is going on." Buttercup whispered back.

" Should we say something?" Boomer whispered.

" I'm not sure…Blossom you say something." Brick whispered.

"Why me? Why not Butch or you?" Blossom whispered.

" Because carrot top you are better at reasoning with people now say something." Butch whispered.

" Um, Excuse me." Blossom said to the arguing teens.

" WHAT?" They both yelled.

" Could…you please stop arguing?" Bubbles said softly.

" Oh right…sorry about that." Claire stated

" Sorry about that kids." Toby stated.

" WE AREN'T KIDS!" the Rowdyruff boys yelled.

" Deal with it please, I can not argue anymore or else I'll get a headache." Claire stated.

"Oh please Claire, you argue non-stop everyday and now you are saying you'll get a headache. That's just plain weird, you never got headaches before and now you are saying your gonna get one?" Toby stated hoping to sound intelligent. Claire glared at him making him shut up.

" Alright so as _I_ was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my colleague here. Bunny and Jeremy work for Death. We agreed to do a dead to Death and find Him's soul and bring it back to the soul execution. Bunny said that Him would probably want to get revenge on you boys because you three killed him, but you girls are also in danger as well. Oh and Bunny and her boyfriend plus Jeremy are coming back here as well." Claire told them.

" Wait Bunny got a boyfriend?" The girls asked Claire.

" Yea his name is Badger. He is such a sweetheart unlike someone I know." Claire stated taking a side-glance at Toby. Toby did a fake hurt face.

" Oh that such a horrible thing to say." Toby said sarcastically.

" Will you shut up!" Claire yelled at him. Toby smirked but stayed quiet.

" Anyway, yes Bunny has a boyfriend and he also works for Death as well." Claire stated.

" Bunny never told us that he was her boyfriend." Bubbles stated.

" Well you never told her you girls were dating them." Claire stated pointing at the Ruffs.

The girls and boys blushed. " Oh no we aren't dating just friends." Blossom stated.

" _Right_. And Rainbow unicorns exist." Claire stated sarcastically.

" THEY DO?" Bubbles squealed happily.

" Bubbles she was being sarcastic." Blossom stated.

" Oh~." Bubbles said sadly looking down.

" It's ok Bubbles, there are stuffed animal of unicorns." Boomer told her she looked up and nodded. Still a bit sad but a little happier.

" Alright so Bunny should be here soon with Badger and Jeremy." Claire sated. A beeping sound came from Toby and he pulled out a phone and started talking.

" Hello…WHAT?… Ok we are on our way!" Toby then hung up the phone. " We got a sighting of Him! Bunny, Jeremy and Badger are holding him off until we get there so lets move!" Toby stated quickly.

" Ok girls and boys come with us. You are going to help us alright! Now follow us!" Claire said quickly before running out of the house with Toby. The girls and boys followed.

They reached the area, which was in central park where Mojo's hideout was located. Nobody could see Him but the saw Bunny, Badger, and Jeremy with strange glasses on while talking to the air. Claire gave the six so-called kids the strange glasses.

" Put these on you'll be able to see Him with these on." Claire stated as she put her pair of glasses on. The six teens put the glasses on and saw a shape of a man floating and talking to Bunny.

" Sorry about that sir, we thought you were Him. I forgot that souls can shape into different creatures to scare off other souls." Bunny said.

" It's alright young lady. I didn't know I shaped into Him. I thought I was shaping into a crab to make my other soul friends laugh. But I guess I was wrong." The floating man said.

" We are still very sorry for trying to use the ghost vacuum on you." The six teens assumed was Badger.

" It's quite alright young man mistakes happen. Now I will be on my way, have a good day and hopefully you catch Him soon." The floating man said before floating away.

" How could you mistake a human soul for a devil soul?" Claire asked Jeremy.

" It's not our fault he was shaped like Him" Jeremy told Claire. She sighed and took of the glasses.

" So we came out here for nothing?" Buttercup asked angrily.

" Basically yes..." Toby told them.

" I don't even get this! How can a spirit even be destroyed?" Boomer asked.

" Easy…you kill it." Toby stated.

" You can't kill something that's already dead!" Butch stated

" Then how come we can kill zombies? They are already dead…so yes you can kill something that is already dead." Toby said.

"Alright…we should head back to the house. Him might not even show up for a few days but when he does we will be ready. Now lets go back." Claire stated starting to walk off.

" Hey wait up!" Toby said before catching up with Claire. The Powerpuff girls and The Rowdyruff boys plus Jeremy Bunny and Badger started to follow.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Yes…I know very late update…but can you blame me (ok yes you can but there is a reason) I have exams and I finish my exams tomorrow so I promise I will update as soon as I can. Please don't hate me. But enough about me I know you want to finally read so ENJOY! R&R

Chapter 21: This doesn't make sense!

It was a quiet walk back to the Utonium's household. Once they got to the house everyone went their separate ways. Claire and Toby went to who knows where, The Rowdyruff boys, Badger and Jeremy went to the living room to play video games, and the Powerpuff girls went to Blossom's room.

With the girls:

"Ok Bunny, explain to us who your boyfriend is and explain why you work for Death?" Blossom asked Bunny.

"Well you remember the first time I came back, and I told you about the cute boy named Badger, yeah that's my boyfriend…and you know how I also told you about my power to see into the future, yeah that is because Jeremy was working for Death and I was recruited and I met Claire and Toby too! They are so nice well Toby is…not so much with Claire…she is more of a stubborn girl…kinda like you Buttercup." Bunny told them.

"What do you mean kinda like me?" Buttercup asked.

"Well you're stubborn and she is as well….OH and you wouldn't believe this but Badger is a Rowdyruff boy! Just like your boyfriends!" Bunny squealed. The other girls blushed.

"T-they aren't a-are boyfriends, just…friends." Blossom stated while Buttercup and Bubbles nodded.

"Right~" Bunny said giggling, but let it go and the girls started to talk about random things.

With the boys:

"Can we please play Mario kart…it's the only game I know how to play. Plus Professor doesn't have any other entertaining games to play." Boomer asked.

"That is true the only other video games are all about math and other subjects…and plus it's easy..." Brick stated the boys agreed and since Jeremy wasn't into childish games he decided to watch the boys play. Plus it did only go up to four players since they were using the Wii.

"Oh um…guys I uh have to tell you something…" Badger started

"Well what is it, dude?" Butch asked.

"Well I was created by Him…he sent me to destroy the girls' sister Bunny." Badger told them.

"So…does that mean I'm not the youngest anymore?" Boomer asked excitedly.

Badger laughed, "Yes Boomer, I'm the youngest brother."

"Awesome! Ok now let's play!" Butch said starting the game.

-A few minutes later-

"Haha! I beat you!" Brick exclaimed happily.

"Not fair! You hit me with a shell right before we finished the last lap!" Butch yelled at him not taking defeat so easily.

"Butch just face it you can't always win at something." Boomer stated.

"But-oh never mind…" Butch grumbles crossing his arms.

"Who knew my brothers were so weird…" Badger mumbled to himself.

"Hey we heard that!" The ruffs exclaimed, Jeremy just laughed and wondered off somewhere.

"Oh did I say that out loud?" Badger asked a hint of sarcasm

"Whatever…"

Back with the girls:

"I'm hungry~!" Bunny exclaimed falling on her back dramatically.

"Well since Professor apparently went to go to the hospital to help Sara with something and won't e back until ten Bubbles can make something." Buttercup stated.

"Why me?" Bubbles asked

"Do you not remember the last time Blossom or I tried to cook?" Buttercup asked, Blossom huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah you guys almost burned the house down… I guess I'll make something. Requests?" Bubbles said.

"Lasagna!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll make lasagna." Bubbles said and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen, her sisters following.

As they reached downstairs they saw the boys racing on Mario kart. "Boys are weird…they look so into the game it's almost creepy." Bunny mumbled to her sisters, the nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen. Bubbles started to make the lasagna and soon it was in the oven cooking.

The boys in the living room began to smell the lasagna, and went towards the kitchen. They saw the girls sitting at the table not paying any attention to their surroundings. The boys took this to their advantage and started to sneak up to the oven. They were so close until they each got wacked in the head by their counterparts.

"No taking the lasagna out of the oven…it isn't even ready to be served it's still cooking." Blossom scolded the boys.

"We were just going to see what you girls were making." Boomer said quietly.

"Well now you know we are making lasagna, now get out!" Buttercup yelled at them

"Buttercup don't be so mean! They were just curious." Bunny said hugging Badger.

"Whatever." She said sitting down at the table.

"Somebody's having her-." Brick started before he got smacked up-side the head by Blossom.

"Ow~!" Brick shrieked.

"Think before you speak." Blossom stated before walking over to the table to sit down.

"Are they always like this?" Badger asked his girlfriend Bunny, she nodded to him.

"Come on Boomer I want to show you something that I drew." Bubbles stated excitedly grabbing Boomer's arm and pulling him with her upstairs. When they reached Bubbles' room she told him to close his eyes. He was skeptic but did so anyway, and he was pulled into the room and sat down on what he believed was her bed. He heard drawers being opened and closed.

"Alright you can open your eyes now." Bubbles told him and he did, Bubbles was holding a well drawn picture of the both of them holding hands.

"You're really good at drawing Bubbles!" Boomer exclaimed taking hold of the picture and looking at it.

Bubbles giggled at his actions, "Thanks!" Boomer smiled at her and gave the picture back to her. She put it on her desk and sat next to Boomer. Before they could even say something a ding was heard from Bubbles pocket.

"Lasagna's ready, come on!" Bubbles said taking hold of Boomer's hand and walking downstairs with him. They entered the kitchen, Bubbles let go of Boomer's hand and put oven mitts on. She then took the lasagna out and placed it on the counter to cool down a bit. Then she turned the stove off, and took the oven mitts off.

When she went to the living room she saw, Buttercup trying to kill Butch while being held back by Blossom and Bunny. Brick and Badger looking at the predicament with amusement; and Boomer standing beside her with a confused facial expression.

"Uh…What's going on?" Bubbles asked everyone looked at her but then Buttercup went back to trying to kill Butch making Bunny and Blossom tighten their grip on her. Brick and Badger went up to them.

"Well after you two left, Buttercup got up and headed towards the living room with Blossom and Bunny. Butch had gone to follow them but both of us stayed in the kitchen, then you could hear Buttercup yell 'Pervert' and that's when they started acting like this. We just came to watch." Brick stated.

Bubbles huffed and walked back into the kitchen. Before she walked through the kitchen door, "The lasagna's ready so when they finish killing each other you can come and eat." She said then walked in Boomer following her.

"Well let's get the psycho away from our brother." Badger said; Brick nodded. They headed over grabbed Butch and brought him into the kitchen sat him on a chair, and then went back out to the girls to help calm Buttercup down. Eventually they did get her to calm down. They entered the kitchen grabbed a plate of lasagna and sat at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"Hey…where did Claire, Toby, and Jeremy go?" Blossom asked just noticing now that they were gone.

"Probably planning on how we are going to destroy Him's soul." Badger stated.

"I still don't get how you kill something that's already dead!" Boomer exclaimed confused.

"It's like the zombie example Toby gave you." Bunny stated.

"No it's not! Him is a soul not a zombie!" Boomer exclaimed banging his head on the table.

"Well to kill a zombie you chop of their head, to kill a soul you freeze it. It's as simple as that." Badger stated.

"Still doesn't make sense…" Boomer mumbled his head lying on the table.

Bubbles put her hand on his back rubbing it, "It's ok Boomer, I don't get it either." Bubbles told him, though somewhat of a lie. She understood what Badger said it was a point of how does freezing a soul going to kill it that she did not understand.

He smiled at her, feeling a bit better.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry this is so late I got side tracked and then I had to bring my grades up because my grades were falling. Plus yesterday I received a review from JP (Guest) and I apologize JP and to everyone else for this being so late so I spent all my free time at school finishing this chapter up. Also it's beginning to become the end of the school year so I have ISU's (Independent study unit or a very large project) coming up as well as exams. So I hope you understand that I'm not going to update as quickly as I use too. But I promise as soon as Exams are over I will update as fast as possible. Thank you~ and enjoy!

Chapter 22: Tragedy

Soon Toby, Claire, and Jeremy joined the teens for dinner. After everyone finished Bubbles took the dishes to the sink to wash them. Everyone else went to the living room to watch TV. While Bubbles was washing the dishes Bunny came into the kitchen.

"Need any help sis?" she asked Bubbles walking over to the sink and standing next to Bubbles.

"Yes, you can dry the plates." Bubbles said smiling. Bunny nodded and grabbed a dish towel and started drying the plates Bubbles handed to her.

"So I have a question...Do you like anyone maybe a certain blonde boy?" Bunny asked with an all knowing smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bunny." Bubbles said not looking at Bunny.

"Oh come on it's so obvious! Even with your sisters and those other boys!" Bunny exclaimed and Bubbles blushed.

"Well he is cute, but he's evil I can't like someone who is evil let alone love someone who's evil."Bubbles stated a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That didn't stop me from dating Badger...trust me the time will come when you finally accept the truth."Bunny said drying the last plate, "Now come on let's go to living room with the others."

Bubbles sighed following Bunny to the living room. Everyone watched TV until Professor returned home. Then they were all forced to go to bed.

When morning came Blossom was the first to wake up. She decided to make breakfast for everyone. So she went downstairs into the kitchen and made bacon and eggs enough for everyone. She grabbed one plate for herself and she sat down and quietly ate, until she was startled by someone who touched her shoulder.

"Morning, Blossom."

"Good morning Brick."

"You startle easily..."

"Whatever...breakfast is on the counter."

Brick nodded and grabbed a plate and then sat next to Blossom.

"You know it's really quiet when everyone's asleep, especially Butch and Buttercup." Blossom stated.

"Yeah I'm glad the noisiest people wake up last." Brick said smiling at Blossom. She only nodded and finished her plate and getting up to put it in the sink. Brick finished as well, and put his plate in the sink following Blossom into the living room.

"You know, you could do something more with your time than following me around." Blossom stated sitting on the couch.

"I was actually coming in here to watch TV so I'm technically not following you." Brick said sitting down next to her, and turning the TV on with the remote. Blossom sighed, grabbing a book that was set on the table next to the couch, and began reading.

"What are you reading?" Brick asked trying to read over her shoulder. Blossom sighed before showing him the cover of the book.

"I still can't read remember..." Brick said quietly looking down at his lap.

"Well if you let me teach you, you could, but no~ you just want to do everything by yourself." Blossom said with a huff.

"Fine, then teach me." Brick said looking at her.

"What? Really, you seriously want me to teach you how to read?" Blossom asked shocked that he would want her to teach him.

"Yeah, sure since I still can't learn on my own you might as well teach me." Brick stated shrugging.

"Ok, then after lunch we'll start the lesson." Blossom stated smiling at Brick as he nodded.

"Good morning, you two!" Bubbles said coming down the stairs. Brick waved at her then turned his attention to the TV.

"Morning, Bubbles. Breakfast is in the kitchen." Blossom stated. Bubbles nodded with a smile and walked into the kitchen to eat.

"How is she always so happy in the morning?" Brick asked Blossom.

"She listens to what she calls 'Happy Music' when she wakes up." Blossom said,

"Maybe Buttercup could use that technique to be a non-grumpy person." Brick said before getting smacked in the back of the head.

"Say that again and you'll never see another day. Got it?" Buttercup said angrily and then smacking him in the head again. She then went into the kitchen to eat.

In the kitchen.

"Good morning Buttercup!" Bubbles said happily.

Buttercup smiled at her sister's cheerfulness, "Morning Bubbles. Ooh~ who made breakfast?"

"Blossom; thankfully she knows how to cook a delicious breakfast without burning the house down." Bubbles said then bit into a piece of bacon.

"Sweet," Buttercup said before grabbing one of the plates and sitting next to Bubbles.

"Good morning girls!" the sing-song voice of Bunny entered the kitchen grabbing a plate and sitting across from her two sisters.

"Good morning Bunny." Bubbles said happily. Buttercup with her mouth full just waved with a small smile.

"So for protecting the Ruffs I decided that we move to this summer cabin that-"

"NO! I refuse to help them! I still can't forgive them for what they did and I won't ever!"" Buttercup shouted standing up, knocking the chair onto the ground in the process. Then stormed out of the room and while passing by through the living room she punched Brick in the face then headed out the front door.

"MOTHER F**KER!" Brick screamed holding his face in pain. Blossom was in complete shock at what just happened. Bunny and Bubbles came running into the room.

"Um, she got mad..." Bunny said awkwardly.

"That doesn't mean she gets to punch me in the fucking face!" Brick exclaimed.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Professor exclaimed running down the stairs with Sara and the rest of the teens.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles stated.

Professor Utonium sighed, "Where is she?"

"She ran out the door, only Mitch would know where she is." Blossom said with a sigh.

"Hey, I have Mitch's number from when we had to do that partner project for science class." Bubbles said pulling out her phone from her pocket.

"Great! Go tell him what happened and have him take one of you to go talk to her with him." Professor said.

"I really hope she isn't in trouble." Sara said quietly to herself.

'_I don't think this is a great time to tell them that Him's here...' _Claire thought shifting uncomfortably.

Bubbles dialed Mitch's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _said Mitch's groggy voice threw the phone.

"Hey it's Bubbles, Buttercup ran out the door after Bunny said something that made her angry. I figured you'd know where she would be." Bubbles said anxiously.

"_I'll be at your house in five. Then from there I'll show you where she always goes when she's upset." _Mitch said before hanging up.

"He'll be here in five minutes." Bubbles said putting her phone away then went to sit on the couch but she saw Boomer motioning her towards him. She sighed and walked towards him.

"You're upset. Why?" Boomer said once she reached him. Bubbles shrugged and sighed. Boomer didn't like seeing Bubbles upset; it made him upset. He decided a hug could work. He pulled Bubbles into a hug and to his surprise she pushed him back. She never pushed back when it came to hugs.

"No." Bubbles stated, "I don't want you to hug me I'm fine, I just want to find Buttercup and make sure she's alright."

Boomer nodded with a sad smile. Bubbles sighed feeling bad that she made Boomer sad. She kissed him on the cheek when no one was looking and whispered "Sorry." Making Boomer blush; and look down at his feet nervously.

Soon after that Mitch showed up at the door. Bubbles went on the trip with Mitch to the forest Butch following behind. Butch wanted to go on the trip to see if this was about him or not.

After a five minute walk they reached the forest and Mitch started to lead them to the clearing and thankfully that was where Buttercup was. Mitch walked up to her first.

"Hey BC, you ok, Bubbles told me what happened." Mitch asked walking up to and sitting next to her.

"I just...I don't know, freaked I guess. I just can't trust those ruffs. I mean they did almost kill my sisters and I." Buttercup sighed hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well Bubbles said they are in trouble. And you can't just live in the past all your life. Ok I'm going to leave you to talk to your sister." Mitch told Buttercup. He patted her back and stood up walking away.

"Oh and if you don't stop living in the past you'll never see how people changed." He said walking to Bubbles and Butch.

Bubbles silently thanked Mitch and ran up to her sister and sat down next to her.

"She says she can't trust you and your brothers." Mitch told Butch.

"I wouldn't blame her... she must hate me the most. I've called her so many things and almost killed her." Butch said with a sigh looking down at the ground.

"Well you should stop living in the past like BC." Mitch said looking at the two sisters' talk and laugh.

"I'm trying to but you can't help but remember things from the past especially when they are horrible things." Butch said still looking down,

"True but if you don't start looking into the future more you won't see the good you are doing." Mitch told him.

" I'll try."

"Good."

Butch looked up to meet eyes with Buttercup who was standing a few feet away from him.

"Sorry I punched your brother in the face..." Buttercup apologized.

"Eh it could've been worse." Butch said shrugging.

"Ok well Bubbles and I are just going to head back." Mitch stated.

"See you at home Buttercup~." Bubbles said before walking away with Mitch.

"And then there were two..." Butch stated.

"You know how to make things really awkward..." Buttercup said.

"It's my specialty." Butch joked with a goofy smile. Making Buttercup smile and punch him playfully on the arm.

"Wanna just hang out here for awhile?" Buttercup asked him.

"Sure. I'll race you to the large tree over there!" Butch said before taking off running.

Buttercup laughed and ran after him, "Hey no fair you got a head start!"

"Too bad ButterButt!"

Buttercup caught up to Butch and shoved him onto the ground, "Call me that again and you're dead meat!"

"Butterbutt!" and with that Butch was tackled.

Back at the house.

"He's here at the house now..." Claire whispered to Toby.

"What are we going to do?" Toby asked.

"Hide the boys in the basement with the girls I can't have any of them hurt. Put the Professor and Sara there too NOW!" Claire said before running to find Jeremy.

"Hey um, I don't know how to put this but all of you need to lock yourselves down in the basement for awhile." Toby said to the family and the two ruffs.

"Why?" Blossom asked Toby.

"Because Him is here. Bunny, Badger I need you up her to help."

Bunny hugged Blossom, "I'll be fine, trust me."

"Alright; good luck."

With that the family and the two ruffs disappeared into the basement. Locking the door behind them.

"I hope Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch are going to be alright." Professor said sitting down at his lab chair.

"They'll be alright." Blossom stated sitting on one of the medical beds.

Outside:

A blood curdling scream was heard throughout the neighborhood. The scream belonged to Bubbles. Mitch was horrified as he didn't see anything happen but yet something did. Where Bubbles once stood was a puddle of blood and an unconscious Bubbles.

Within seconds Buttercup and Butch showed up. "BUBBLES!" Buttercup screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I don't know what happened...she was saying goodbye to me and then the scream and the blood." Mitch said w=eyes wide in horror,

Claire just showed up at the scene seeing Bubbles in a growing puddle of blood. "Get her into the lab now!" Claire yelled.

Butch picked up Bubbles carefully and Buttercup grabbed Mitch and they fled to the lab. Banging on the door, Sara opened it and they ran in. Sara then closed and locked the door.

Butch carefully placed Bubbles on a medical bed her blood dripping onto the floor. Everyone stood looking at her. Sara suddenly snapped out of it and ran to get the medical supplies. She came back and started to find the source of the blood. Professor soon helping her.

"Boys turn around." Sara said sternly and without any questions all the boys turned around even the professor. Seeming he couldn't stand the amount of blood coming out of his daughter.

Sara had to lift Bubbles shirt and take it off to show a huge deep gash on Bubbles chest.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Hi I'm back! I'm sick so I had lots of time to write this, I hope you guys like it. I don't think it's one of my best chapters but it's ok. I think it's more of a filler chapter; I don't know; but anyways hope you enjoy. And thanks to my reviewers: JP (Guest), cococandy21, and XhadzXerxes. Also I may be able to update just before my exams but I don't know yet (I'm going to try and stay home from school tomorrow and if I'm able to I'll write the next chapter).Plus this is NOT the last chapter, but it's really close to the last chapter. Other than that enjoy and R&R Please!

Chapter 23: Finally!

Sara had cleaned up the wound on Bubbles and was going through about how much blood Bubbles had lost. 'The way she was cut I'm not sure if she'll make it. The cut is in reality very deep, but it missed her organs which is good. Well all we can do is hope...' Sara thought before getting up to stitch Bubbles deep gash. 'I'm so glad I decided to take the course for stitching wounds...'

"Um... Sara, will she be alright?" Boomer asked with concern.

Sara looked at the curious boy full of hope, "I honestly don't know." She said truthfully. She saw how pained he looked even though he was trying so hard to cover it up. Boomer nodded with a sad smile and walked back to his brothers.

"So what did she say?" Brick asked curiously.

"She doesn't know..." Boomer said quietly, Brick nodded and patted Boomers back to show reassurance.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't of ran out the house Bubbles wouldn't be in this mess and we would all be ok." Buttercup said angrily at herself.

"Buttercup it doesn't matter whether it was any one's fault it matters that she will be alright." Blossom stated.

"Look at Mitch he hasn't talked for over an hour now all he is doing is in a ball staring at the corner of the room. He is probably worse of witnessing her actually get the huge cut." Butch stated staring at Mitch who was huddled in the corner.

Buttercup walked towards Mitch and took out her phone, "I know what will make you feel better...a call from Robin." She said while dangling her phone in front of his face.

Mitch looked at Buttercup and shook his head no. Buttercup sighed before walking back to where she was before and sat down.

"I can't believe that Him is really back...but why did he strike at Bubbles...she didn't do anything to Him." Blossom questioned.

"Wait...I remember she went all psychotic Bubbles on Him and beat him to a pulp. He probably wanted pay back for her beating him up." Butch stated

"I hope they can handle Him and win the battle..." Blossom said quietly.

"Well I'm just not going to stand here and wait..." Buttercup stated

"And just what do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"We have to help, I can't lose Bunny again...We can't lose Bunny again."Buttercup said getting up from her spot.

"Buttercup, No. It's too dangerous out there!" Blossom stated sternly

"Well I can't have our little sister Bunny, go out there and kill herself just to save us!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup... I'll go with you." Butch said; Buttercup smiled at him.

"Alright fine, you guys win except I want Boomer to stay here just in case Him ends up in here I want someone who can fight here." Blossom said giving in quickly. Boomer nodded, and the others ran out of the lab closing the door behind them.

They reached outside to see Toby being thrown into a tree. Claire saw the teens running to the scene, "Decided to fight huh? Well put these on so you can see Him." Claire yelled to them throwing four pairs of goggles to them.

They put the goggles on and saw Him going after Jeremy while he ran. "Hey Him! Why don't you stop being a coward and going after the easy targets and come after who you really want!" Brick yelled, making Him turn to them.

"Ah...the one who beheaded me, Brick. How could you betray your own father?" Him stated going up to them.

"You are not our father; Mojo was more of a father than you ever were!" Brick yelled at Him.

"Mojo? Really now? There's a reason I sent that chimp to the hospital! He was turning soft so I had to do something about it." Him stated angrily.

"So it was you who almost killed Mojo!" Butch said angrily punching Him in the face. Him shook the punch off.

Him picked Butch up by the throat and threw Butch into a rose bush. Bunny came up behind Him while he was distracted, and pinched behind his ear. Him fell to the ground unconscious.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Bunny yelled at them.

"We came to help...and is he dead?" Buttercup stated

"No just knocked out for a bit. Claire, Toby take Him to Death Reaper please. We were going to do that before all of this happened!" Bunny exclaimed moving her arms around dramatically.

"But we saw Toby get thrown into a tree and he looked hurt..." Blossom stated concerned.

"He's wearing body armor. He only faked hurt so Him would be distracted and I could knock him out. And the whole thing would be over. Him is at his weakest state so it would only take a couple of minutes to be captured." Bunny explained to them.

"Well now that Him's soul is going to die, can someone help me out of this bush without getting me cut?" Butch exclaimed covered in thorns. Buttercup went and helped him out of the bush.

"Well if he was at his weakest how could he have cut Bubbles that deeply?" Brick asked

"Simple, she didn't know he was there he has claws too so he probably slashed her with his claws. She should live but the cut seems really deep that she may not live." Bunny stated, "Come on Jeremy I wanna see if my sister is alright."

Back inside right after the teens ran out and closed the door.

Mitch still sat in his corner, and Professor and Sara were in a different part of the lab. Boomer sighed and walked over to his counterpart. He sat next to her, "Please don't die on me, Bubbles." Boomer whispered to the unconscious girl.

Boomer moved some of the hair that was in her face, while doing that he ended up playing with her hair. Realising what he was doing he stop, and sighed. He looked up at the monitor Sara had hooked her up to. Bubbles heart rate was slow. Boomer sighed again, starting to lose hope of his counterpart surviving.

Mitch turned around to look at Bubbles' monitor. He saw Boomer sitting next to her. Mitch stood up and walked up to Boomer and patted him on his back. Boomer looked up at Mitch.

"She'll be all right; she's much stronger than she looks." Mitch stated, " I mean I've known her my whole life..."

"I hope so..."

"Hey come on it'll be ok."

"How do you know? Her heart rate is so slow that it's almost a straight line on the monitor!" Boomer exclaimed at Mitch.

"I know, but she's strong as long as you don't lose hope she will fight for her life." Mitch said.

"I'll try but right now I don't think I can. You know sometimes you just wish this was like a movie and the girl in trouble would wake up and become alive after a simple kiss." Boomer stated.

"I know what you mean..." Mitch said.

"We're back and it's safe!" they heard Butch yelled as the teens ran down the stairs along with Bunny and Jeremy.

Bunny ran straight to Bubbles unconscious body. She took a look at the monitor next to her."This is not good..." Bunny muttered. Jeremy who was next to her heard this.

"What do you mean not good?" Jeremy whispered to his little stepsister.

"Her heart rate is slowing down every two minutes." Bunny whispered back.

"I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that means she could die in about...an hour or so." Jeremy whispered to her.

"Jeremy how fast can you fly?" (Remember I gave Jeremy powers)

"I don't know probably close to Bubbles speed."

"Go to our house and in my room I have an orange substance stored in my safe. Get that and come back. It should help the healing process for her."

Jeremy nodded and zipped out of the lab and to his home he shared with Bunny. Jeremy was a Chemical Engineer and taught Bunny about it and soon she started to create chemicals, but Jeremy quite his job to help the Grim Reaper capture souls that were running amuck when they shouldn't be.

About a minute later Jeremy returned and handed Bunny the vile of the orange substance.

"Umm, what is that?" Boomer asked while pointing at the vile.

"A chemical I made. It's suppose to help the healing process of living things. I already tested it out and it works fine. So I'm going to see if it will help Bubbles." Bunny exclaimed.

"Oh, ok."

"Don't worry I've been keeping your little crush a secret. I find it so adorable that you love my sister!" Bunny quietly told Boomer making him blush. Bunny giggled, earning stares from her sisters and the others.

"What you never heard a girl giggle before?" Bunny asked innocently.

"The formula?" Jeremy stated

"Oh yeah right!" Bunny exclaimed running back to Bubbles unconscious body. She opened Bubbles mouth a little bit and poured the substance into the open mouth and closed it.

"Ok in about fifteen minutes it should start to work and if not...then I don't know what to do." Bunny stated

25 minutes later

Bubbles started to stir in her unconscious state. She opened her eyes being temporarily blinded by the light in the room. She looked around. 'Empty..' she thought. She was about to get up but then realised she was hooked up to a monitor.

"Well at least my heart rate is normal now. I swear not too long ago I saw Death..." Bubbles mumbled to herself. She sat up and a searing pain came from her chest making her throw her hand up and lie back down quickly.

"Ow~ not doing that again." Bubbles muttered bitterly.

'Where is everyone?' she thought.

"Ok the chemical should have worked by now." Bunny said while coming down the stairs with her sisters and the ruffs. Jeremy had gone home and told Bunny that whenever she was ready to come back home.

"Finally." Bubbles said in relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" Blossom said running over to Bubbles and hugged her.

"Ouch! Not so tight!" Bubbles squealed

"Oops sorry." Blossom said letting go of her sister.

"Here let's get you sitting up and unhooked from the monitor." Bunny stated while starting to unhook the monitor from her.

Bubbles slowly propped herself up. Boomer saw her struggling and helped her sit up.

"Thanks." Bubbles said smiling at him.

While that was happening the others quietly went upstairs leaving the two blondes alone.

"Where'd everyone go?" Bubbles asked, Boomer looked around and shrugged.

"Must have gone upstairs." Boomer stated. 'Why do they have to leave now..?' he thought.

"Something wrong?" Bubbles asked noticing him in thought.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just glad that you're alive." Boomer stated smiling at her.

Bubbles smiled, "I'm glad I'm alive too because I realised something..." she trailed off while blushing.

"What is it?" Boomer asked her curiously sitting next to her.

"I wouldn't be able to do this..." She said before giving him a peck on the lips. Making Boomer blush a deep red, possibly redder than Brick's hat.

"Thanks for caring for me." Bubbles said quietly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Boomer smiled, "That's what I'm here for." He said tilting her head and kissed her full on the lips.


End file.
